The Hummel Twins
by nutellaismydrug
Summary: AU in which Kurt Hummel has a twin brother: Carson. How will the boys' relationship develop through their high school careers? Glee/Struck by Lightning crossover!
1. Introduction

"Kurt, what do you want?" Burt asked as he walked past his son, who was sitting on an office chair in the middle of Hummel Tires and Lube.

"Nothing, I just came here to…hang out," Kurt said, failing to think of a better phrase then 'hang out'.

"Where's your brother? You could hang out with him!" Burt suggested. Kurt rolled his eyes. No matter how similar they looked, Kurt found it difficult to get along with Carson.

They were pretty much opposites: while Kurt was an openly gay, fashion-conscious teenager; Carson was straight, and he cared pretty much exclusively about himself and his career.

While Kurt's wardrobe contained a variety of clothes: skintight jeans in every colour of the rainbow; a wide variety of shirts, ties, bow ties, jackets and blazers; and probably enough shoes to fill an Olympic swimming pool, Carson's wardrobe was made up of shirts and t-shirts in various shades of blue and grey; a few pairs of jeans in blue and black; and some hoodies and jumpers in more shades of blue and grey.

Kurt often tried to improve relations between himself and his twin brother, but his efforts never got very far. Carson was just like him: as stubborn as a mule. Occasionally, the two boys teamed up against their father, Burt, when he tried to get them to do something they didn't want to, for example the disastrous time that Burt had tried to get them to wear matching outfits to a family reunion.

* * *

><p>"No." Carson and Kurt said in unison when they saw the matching outfits hanging on the dining room door.<p>

"Come on, boys. It's a family reunion, we have to give off a good impression!" Burt said, trying to reason with his sons.

"I'd rather bite off my own arm than put those jeans on." Carson said, folding his arms as he looked with disdain at the white skinny jeans.

"You can't pair white jeans with a white hoodie, dad, we'll look like wannabe versions of Usher or something," Kurt said, crossing his arms in a pose identical to his twin's. "But we're so pale that we'll be indistinguishable from our outfits." Carson snickered at this, nudging Kurt with his shoulder.

"Well I got them for you because when there was a family reunion when you were six, you wore matching sailor costumes, and it could become some sort of tradition!" Burt said, patting one of the identical white hoodies.  
>"We were <em>six."<em> Carson said.

"Just try them on, at least!" Burt said.

"How much are you willing to pay?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, ten dollars each." Burt said, shrugging.

"Fifty each or the outfits are getting burned." Kurt said, raising an eyebrow.

"I worked hard on these, the hoodie is Carson's style and the jeans are Kurt's style! It's perfect!" Burt cried.

"No." The twins said in unison, and that was the end of it: the outfits were never seen again.

* * *

><p>"Carson, dinner's ready!" Came Burt's voice from downstairs. Although Burt's voice had been sufficiently loud for Carson to hear him easily, Carson hadn't heard him, as he was listening to music at full volume on his iPod.<p>

"Carson, get your ass down here or dad will make you sleep in the shed!" Came Kurt's voice. This also went unheard by Carson. When he received no reply, Kurt trotted up the stairs towards his twin brother's room.

They used to share a bedroom, but they had begged to have individual rooms when they became teenagers and their father had said yes. Poking his head in the door, Kurt found his brother lying on his bed in black tracksuit bottoms and a white t-shirt. Kurt slinked across the room and tapped Carson's nose.

After leaping about a foot in the air after opening his eyes to see his over-dressed twin leaning over him, Carson yanked his earphones out and sat up.

"What do you want?" He sighed, shoving his iPod touch in the drawer of his nightstand.

"Dinner's ready," Kurt said as he swept out of the room, the tails of his shirt – yes, a shirt with tails – nearly getting caught in between the door and the doorframe. Carson jogged out of the room, catching up with Kurt when he was halfway down the stairs.  
>"How long have you been calling me?" Carson asked, his sock-covered feet making soft sounds as he slid his feet down the carpeted stairs.<p>

"Dad called you once, then I called you, then I came upstairs to get you," Kurt said. "What were you listening to so loudly that you didn't hear us, by the way? Screamo?" Carson rolled his eyes.

"What are you wearing? This is the Hummel household, not Buckingham Palace." Carson said, pulling one of Kurt's shirt tails.

"You're just jealous that you can't even dress yourself presentably enough to sit with me and dad for dinner," Kurt said, wearing his classic 'bitch face'; one eyebrow raised, arms crossed.

"I bet you ten bucks dad is wearing a pair of old jeans and a flannel shirt." Carson said as he and Kurt walked through the hall.

"That's because he wears pretty much the same thing every day, the only thing that changes is the colour of the shirt!" Kurt said exasperatedly. "Anyway, you missed out the cap, ten dollars to me!" He said, patting his father on the cap-covered head as he passed by him.

"We didn't shake on it, though!" Carson cried, flopping down at his seat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN  
><strong>Not entirely sure whether I'll continue this, but it was certainly fun to write! I like Kurt and Carson as brothers!


	2. Theatricality

Carson had not been impressed when Kurt first introduced Burt to Carole. He had no idea why Kurt suddenly had the idea that Burt was ready to date again: in fact, when Burt started spending time with Finn – Carole's son – Carson got the idea that Kurt had changed his mind about the whole thing.

"Kurt, why did you introduce dad and Carole?" Carson asked Kurt as he sauntered into the kitchen, where Kurt was spreading low-fat butter on a piece of wholegrain toast.

"Thought dad needed company." Kurt muttered bluntly, walking out of the kitchen as he took a bite of the toast. Carson followed him.

"Are you saying _we're_ not good enough company?" Carson asked, raising an eyebrow in a blatant imitation of Kurt.

"No, I thought he needed _female_ company." Kurt said, his mouth full of toast. He began walking down the stairs to the basement, clearly trying to avoid Carson.

"Past tense?" Carson asked, not letting him get away.

"Yes. I've now realised that perhaps it wasn't such a good idea." Kurt said somewhat sheepishly.

"And what made you come to that realisation?" Carson asked, feeling a guilty thrill of delight at the uncomfortable expression on his brother's face.

"Haven't you noticed that he gets along better with Finn better than he gets along with either of us?" Kurt asked, turning around and stopping so abruptly that it caused Carson to almost walk straight into him. When Carson simply blinked blankly, Kurt continued.

"When it was just you, me and him, all we would talk about would be my Glee club, your writer's club, the garage and lessons. The rest of the time was just awkward silence," Kurt said. "With dad and Finn, they can talk endlessly about football and basketball and all that crap. I've tried talking to Carole, and I can give her fashion advice all I want, but that will only get us so far in our relationship!"

"At least you have something you can talk to her about!" Carson said, leaning against the wall.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, walking into his room. Carson went in after him, flopping down backwards on Kurt's bed.

"Well, you know, you can talk to her about fashion and…boys and stuff, but I have nothing in common with her." Carson said, rolling over onto his stomach and leaning his chin on his folded arms. Kurt sat on the swivel chair beside his desk.

"You don't know that," He ventured. "You should try talking to her, I'm sure she'll be interested in your writing and everything!"

"Yeah, I don't know," Carson said dismissively. "You seem to like Carole, why do you want her and dad to split up?"

"Carole isn't the reason." Said Kurt, spinning around on his chair so that he was facing the wall.

"It's Finn, isn't it?" Carson asked, reaching over to prod Kurt in the back. Kurt just sniffed haughtily in response. "I know you're in love with him." Kurt spun round in the chair as if he'd been shot.

"I am not in love with him!" Kurt said. His voice had risen an octave or ten. If the subject wasn't so serious, Carson might have laughed.

"Everybody knows, Kurt! We've all seen the way you stare at him with that adorable, yet creepy smitten look in your eyes!" Carson said. Kurt spun back around in the chair to face the wall again, but not before Carson saw his eyes shining with unshed tears.

After a moment of silence, Carson spoke again. "Kurt, don't cry. Maybe dad and Carole will decide to call it off for some reason, and you won't have to deal with Finn except at school."

* * *

><p>Despite trying to inject some positivity into his twin, Carole and Finn moved in a few weeks later. To add insult to injury, Finn was sharing Kurt's room, since it was bigger than Carson's.<p>

As much as he wanted to, Carson hadn't had a chance to talk to Kurt since the Hudsons had moved in. Whenever he tried, he was always interrupted by Burt wanting to talk, or Finn lumbering in and flopping himself down at the most inopportune moments.

However, the first time Carson got a chance to talk to his brother, it was not under positive circumstances. He had been writing an article for the school newspaper on his laptop in the living room while re-runs of Friends played on TV.

During one of the Thanksgiving episodes as Joey got his head jammed in between the door and the doorframe, Burt came upstairs from the basement with Finn, and asked to talk to Carole. He was quite clearly angry.

Carson just shrugged and adjusted his glasses, supposing that either Finn or Kurt had done something bad in their basement bedroom, and Burt was going to discuss punishment with Carole.

However, next thing he knew, Carole and Finn were going out the front door with their suitcases in tow, Carole giving Burt an apologetic hug before she left, shutting the front door gently behind her.

Burt retreated up the stairs, presumably to his own bedroom. As he went, he took his cap off and ran a hand over his head, a sure sign that he was upset or distressed about something. Carson shut his laptop, deciding to find out what had happened to make Finn and Carole leave.

After going up two stairs to ask Burt what had happened, he decided against it. He didn't have a particularly effective way with words; he would probably just grunt a short explanation before going to do something else to distract himself. He stepped down the couple of stairs that he'd climbed, and made his way through the house to the basement door.

Following just a moment's hesitation, Carson pushed the door open. The basement had been redecorated, and even though he didn't know – or care – very much about interior decorating and fashion and stuff, he thought it looked pretty good, like some kind of magical cave.

He began descending the steps. "Kurt?" He asked, looking around the room to see if he could locate his twin. He was probably hiding behind one of the brightly coloured lengths of material that were hanging around the room like curtains.

When he received no answer, Carson grew slightly concerned. He knew Kurt didn't appreciate his company sometimes, but if he couldn't be bothered to talk, he would always just say so. "Kurt, where are you?" He asked, stepping into the centre of the room.

There was a stifled sob from somewhere in front of and to the left of him. Carson began creeping to where the sound had come from. Kurt's bed was hidden behind various curtain-like hangings in various shades of orange and red.

Hesitantly, Carson pulled a shiny gold and orange blanket to the side, just enough for him to clamber onto Kurt's bed before he let it fall back into place, shielding the twins from the world.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Carson asked, eyeing his brother's shoulders shaking violently with the force of his crying.

"Nothing, just leave me alone!" Kurt said, his voice strained.

"Just tell me what's wrong, then I might consider leaving." Carson said, even though he had no intention of leaving.

"F-Finn went sort of crazy when he saw the room…he started calling the decorations…_f-faggy,"_ Carson sucked in a shocked breath as Kurt sobbed out the word, as if it pained him to say it. Next time Carson saw Finn Hudson, he would be giving that clueless idiot a good punch in the nose. "Dad came down and heard him and made him leave."

Carson was silent for a few moments. He couldn't believe Finn had actually dared to say that to Kurt, after Kurt had been nothing but friendly. Fair enough, Kurt's crush might have been slightly weird, but that didn't give Finn the right to say _that word_ to him. What's more, Carson couldn't believe that Burt hadn't murdered Finn yet.

After a couple more seconds, Carson reached out to awkwardly pat his brother's back. At this physical contact, Kurt's crying got even worse; the boy began letting gasping sobs escape into his pillow, not even trying to stifle them now.

"Please don't cry, Kurt," Carson said as gently as he could. He had always been terrible in these sorts of situations. "I'll bet dad made him feel sorry for himself! Finn looked like he'd committed a murder or something as he was leaving!" Carson joked lamely, adjusting his glasses.

His stomach did a weird little leap of happiness when Kurt gave a watery laugh, wiping his nose on a tissue he picked up from his nightstand. "Thanks, Carson," Kurt said, sitting up. He was still wearing the clothes he had been wearing earlier, although now his grey vest and long-sleeved white shirt were all wrinkled and crumpled.

"Don't worry about it, Kurt," Carson said with a slight smile. "Do you want something to eat?"

"What is there?" Kurt asked, raising his chin slightly as he adjusted his bow tie around his neck.

"I don't know, come upstairs and see for yourself, you lazy ass!" Carson said as he climbed back out from in between all the curtain-like sheets. It felt as if he was returning to the real world from inside some kind of magical, orange-tinted world where he and Kurt actually got along alright.

"Wait, Carson!" Came Kurt's voice, still hoarse from his earlier crying. Carson turned around to see his brother clambering out of the gap in the two sheets. He raised his hands in a questioning gesture.

"Yes?" He asked. Kurt hesitated for a moment, before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Carson.

"Thank you," Kurt muttered in his ear. Carson wasn't used to hugs; he hadn't hugged anyone for a very long time. Even so, he hugged his younger-by-six-minutes brother back, ruffling his hair a little bit before pulling back. The two teenagers pulled apart, smiling awkwardly at each other, before Carson abruptly spun on his heel and began running up the basement stairs two at a time.

"I'm gonna get the last cookies and cream Pop Tart!" He called as he heard Kurt begin chasing him up the stairs and towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

I think I'm obsessed. These two have such a good relationship to write; i meant this to be quite a short little chapter about Carson's feelings towards Kurt's crush on Finn, but it ended up being almost 2000 words!

Also, I wanted to thank all of you for adding this story to your alerts, it means an awful lot to me! If you have any suggestions for future Hummel Twins chapters, as I have been known to be somewhat unimaginative, feel free to leave them in review form, or in my tumblr ask box! My tumblr name is dumbloldore, and I'll be happy to talk to you!

Hope you enjoy!


	3. Playing Tricks

After the 'Finn incident', as the Hummels had begun to call it, there was next to no contact between the Hudsons and the Hummels. At Glee club, Kurt sat at the opposite side of the room from Finn, avoiding looking at him at all costs.

Whenever Carson saw the towering form of Finn in the corridors at school, he gave him a particularly harsh glare as he herded students out of his way, muttering 'cattle' at them as they skirted around him.

Although the Hummel twins had been carrying this vendetta against Finn for a couple of weeks at school, Carole and Burt were talking again a couple of weeks later. Consequently, they began coming round to the house again. Carson and Kurt had already been getting along better than usual, but when Finn started visiting again, all hell broke loose.

Finn wasn't exactly the sharpest crayon in the box; Carson and Kurt both had an unfailingly witty, sarcastic sense of humour: it was a recipe for disaster. It was probably their most unoriginal, but Kurt and Carson's favourite trick was to dress up in identical outfits and confuse the hell out of Finn.

* * *

><p>It was Sunday, and Finn was sprawled out on the floor of his and Kurt's basement in a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. He was playing some game on the X-Box that involved shooting people.<p>

Kurt and Carson crept down the stairs, both of them wearing black jeans and light blue shirts. Carson was wearing his glasses, and Kurt was wearing his spare pair. Kurt walked over to Finn.

"Which one are you?" Finn asked, barely looking away from his game.

"You should know," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"Uh…are you Carson?" Finn guessed, pausing his game and narrowing his eyes at Kurt.

"Sure!" Kurt said, shrugging. He looked to the stairs where the real Carson was lurking and winked.

"Wanna play some video games?" Finn asked, patting the space on the floor beside him. Kurt sat down and picked up the spare controller, bashing the buttons randomly and chuckling when Finn glared his way for 'killing him'. After about ten minutes, Kurt decided it was time to have some real fun.

"I'm gonna go get some food, you want any?" He asked, standing up and stretching his arms above his head.

"Yeah," Finn said, still concentrating on the game. Kurt smirked, walking up the basement stairs. As he was on his way to collect Carson from his room, he encountered his dad.

"Carson? You were in your room just a second ago," Burt said, brows furrowing in confusion.

"I'm his identical twin," Kurt chuckled. "We're messing with Finn!"

"You know he'll go crazy when he finds out you're messing with him again? This is the fifth time this week, and it's only Wednesday!"

"You mean _if_ he finds out?" Kurt said with a wink. Burt chuckled, and let Kurt continue on his way.

Carson was sitting on his bed when Kurt came into his room. "He thinks I'm getting food," He said with a chuckle. Carson rolled his eyes, before leaving Kurt alone.  
>When he reached the basement, he went to stand beside Finn. "What are you doing?" He asked. He arranged himself into an immaculate Kurt pose: one arm across his stomach, one arm bent so that his hand was resting on his chin.<p>

"Uh, playing video games, you were here a minute ago," Finn said, glancing at Carson out of the corner of his eye. "Did you get food, or do you just want to keep playing?"

"Finn, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to play your stupid, childish, violent games?" Carson said dramatically. "They're clearly giving you a propensity for violence; you keep kicking chairs and getting into fights and stuff!"

Finn looked up. "You…" He began. Then comprehension dawned on his features. "You're messing with me again, aren't you?" He said.

"Would we really do that, dear brother?" Kurt asked, sidling up behind Carson. Finn's eyes flicked between the two twins, before he just returned to playing his game, a somewhat scared glint in his eyes. Kurt and Carson high-fived.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

I know this is quite a short little chapter, but I thought that what happens next deserved a chapter of its own.

Thank you again to everybody who has added this to your story alerts!

Also, a special thank you for your kind reviews, they really do mean a lot to me! I'm taking all of your suggestions in and I have little plot bunnies racing around in my brain!

The next instalment should be up later tonight, or else tomorrow! Hope you're all having a nice day!


	4. Grilled Cheesus

Kurt was sitting in French class when he received some news that could potentially change his life forever. He had been innocently chattering in French to one of the jocks about the production of The Sound of Music that he was seeing that night.

With a short pang, he remembered his dad. He had had an argument with him that morning about the show, because attending it would cause him to miss the traditional Friday Night Dinner. It had ended in Burt fixing Kurt with a stern glare, telling him that he was very disappointed in him. Kurt's twin brother, Carson, had given him hell about it the whole drive to school in Carson's sleek, red convertible.

Realising that he had paused, Kurt continued discreetly insulting Azimio in French. The burly jock just stared blankly at him. Kurt was so absorbed in his French that he didn't notice the teacher opening the door to reveal a worried-looking Miss Pillsbury.

"Mister Hummel?" Came her gentle voice from the door. Kurt raised his head slightly, giving the teacher a small smile. "Could you come with me?" Kurt's smile faltered. He stood up, beginning to walk towards the door. "Bring your belongings…" Miss Pillsbury said, her lips set in a thin, worried line.

Kurt felt painfully self-conscious of his heavy Doc Marten boots as he stepped out of the classroom, slipping his satchel onto his shoulder. His French teacher gave him a sympathetic smile as he left the room.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked Miss Pillsbury as soon as they were out of earshot of the classroom.

"I think we should find your brother before I tell you," She said, squeezing Kurt's shoulder. "It said on the register that he has a free period, do you have any idea where he could be?"

"The library," Kurt said without a moment's hesitation. "He goes there to write stuff for the school paper."

Carson was idly sitting in the school library, tapping quietly at the keyboard as he wrote an article about the school swimming team. He wasn't usually interrupted by anyone or anything when he was writing, which was why he was so surprised when he heard his name called.

"Carson?" Came a soft, female voice. Carson snapped his head up to see the redheaded guidance councilor standing beside his computer, Kurt standing behind her. "Would you come with me?"

"Is it important?" He asked, his eyes flicking back to his half-finished article.

"It kind of is…" She said. She looked sad. Carson hastily saved his work and logged out of the computer, picking up his bag to follow behind the teacher.

She led them into Mister Schuester's office. When both twins had sat down on the sofa in the office, Mister Schuester stood up.

"I'm really sorry, boys, but I'm the bearer of bad news," He said. "Miss Pillsbury got the call just a matter of minutes ago, and we thought it best to tell you both as soon as possible."

"Cut to the chase, señor." Carson said bluntly.

"I'm so sorry, but your father has had a heart attack," Mister Schuester said gently. There was silence in the room.

"We need to see him," Kurt said, his voice shaking slightly. Carson nodded.

"We knew you'd say that," Mister Schuester sighed. "I'll give you a ride to the hospital."

* * *

><p>When they got to the hospital, it was a few hours waiting before a doctor came to speak to them. Kurt stopped pacing around the room and Carson stood up from his seat on the squeaky waiting room chair.<p>

The twins had been alternating between these positions for hours, neither of them able to sit still. They were both paler than usual, looking uncharacteristically young and afraid.

When the doctor finally arrived to talk to them, he said something about oxygen to the brain, but all that the twins took in was the fact that their dad was in a coma. A coma he may never wake up from. A coma that could cause them to become orphans.

Both boys jumped at the chance to see Burt, following the doctor into the room. Emma and Will were unsure whether they should leave them alone or not, but seeing the look in the twins' eyes, Will knew they wouldn't do anything stupid. They just wanted some time alone with their father.

When the two teachers had left the room, Kurt and Carson were silent. Kurt swallowed loudly, trying to blink the tears out of his eyes as he took his father's hand. "Dad…?" He asked.

Seeing his usually proud brother letting his guard down so readily made Carson feel horrible. He had spent the entire drive to school telling Kurt how much stress he caused their father, what with the Finn incident; his extortionate clothes bills; and now missing Friday Night Dinners.

He realised that he had been frozen in the same spot for the length of time he'd been thinking. He wasn't sure how long it had been. He was snapped out of his reverie by a loud sniff coming from Kurt's direction.

Carson fiddled with the zip of his hoodie, not entirely sure what to do. Comfort his brother, or speak to his unconscious father? He decided to do both. He put an arm around Kurt's shaking shoulders.

"Hi, dad," He murmured. "Just wanted to let you know that we both love you, and if you don't wake up, then…" Carson wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie. "You will wake up." He said adamantly, squeezing Kurt's boney shoulder.

Looking at Kurt, Carson was shocked that he hadn't realised how skinny his brother was getting. While his cheeks had previously been childishly round, they looked more sunken; hollow, even. His body had changed too: Kurt and Carson had always been skinny, but Kurt had taken that a step further.

Carson had heard about the 'pear hips' comment from Sue Sylvester during Kurt's, highly successful, Cheerio phase. Perhaps he had taken it to heart, as his hips were now very narrow. The laces on his Doc Martens were very long at the top; as he had to tie them very tightly so that they were tight to his legs.

The twins spent the rest of the afternoon in near silence, only occasionally speaking up to speak to their unconscious father, or to each other.

* * *

><p>When the twins got home, the house seemed completely empty. Tonight was not one of the nights in which Carole and Finn were visiting the house, so it was just the twins.<p>

When Mister Schuester and Miss Pillsbury had dropped them back at school, Carson and Kurt drove straight home, not having the motivation to do anything else.

They went straight to bed when they arrived home, not finding any reason to stay up.

* * *

><p>It was half past two in the morning when Carson crept through the house towards the basement door, on his way to visit his brother. When he reached the basement door and pushed it open, he was met by a wall of freezing cold air. With a pang, he realised that they hadn't turned the central heating on.<p>

He crept down the stairs, his hand on the ice-cold banister. He stepped towards Kurt's bed. Curled up under the blankets was a shivering form. "Kurt…?" Carson called across the room, in the loudest whisper he could manage. The figure on the bed sat up like a shot; the blankets falling down to reveal a pale, wide-eyed Kurt. "It's freezing down here."

"So I noticed," Kurt said, picking the blankets back up and hugging them around himself. "I guess we forgot to turn the heating on.

"Yeah…" Carson said, itching the back of his neck. "Look, come up to my room. It's warm up there, and we won't be alone." Kurt scrambled up from his bed, a Harry Potter book clasped in his right hand. Carson gave a tiny smile. "Harry Potter? Really?"

"They're good!" Kurt said with a slight blush, putting the book on his nightstand as he walked towards the stairs. When they reached Carson's room, Carson lazily crawled into his bed, flipping over onto his stomach. When Kurt didn't join him, he flipped back over and sat up.

"What are you doing?" Carson asked, seeing his brother curled up on the floor beside the desk, his head resting on a hoodie of Carson's.

"Trying to sleep?" Kurt said, trying to smooth his sleep-mussed hair.

"Get up here," Carson said, lifting up the blankets to let Kurt into the bed. Kurt scrambled into the bed, letting the blankets settle around him before rolling over to lie in the fetal position on his side. "Goodnight, Kurt."

"Goodnight, Carson."

Despite trying to act normal, neither of the boys slept a wink that night. When they managed to doze off for even a moment, they were instantly jolted awake by nightmares of foster homes and funerals.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed in a blur for both twins. The only thing different about the week was that Kurt and Carson were practically inseparable: sitting beside each other in classes, eating lunch together; Carson even attended Glee club once or twice during the week.<p>

The thing that surprised Carson the most was how heartless some members of the Glee club seemed. It wasn't all of them, but some people seemed more concerned about the ongoing issues with religion than Kurt and Carson's family problems.

It was the day after Sue had gotten the Hummel twins into her office to talk about filing a complaint that it was the worst. Kurt walked into the choir room with his head held high, closely followed by Carson. Kurt was clearly upset, but as soon as Mr Schuester announced that singing about religion was banned, people started making biting remarks at him.

"I hope you're happy, Kurt," Santana said, shooting a glare in Kurt's direction.

"I'm having the week of my life, actually." Kurt replied, quiet but sharp. Nobody but Carson noticed the slight hoarseness in his voice that showed said he was close to tears.

"We're leaving." Carson said firmly, taking Kurt's arm and gently guiding him out of the room. He ushered his boyfriend out the door before turning to glare at the Glee club. "Kurt has helped you through a lot in the last few years, the least you could do is be nice to him when he's upset." He concluded with another sharp glare at some people, before leaving the room to see Kurt leaning against the wall clutching Brittany's project about heart attacks.

* * *

><p>Despite the Glee Club's cold nature towards Kurt, two days later, he stood up in front of them all and sung a Beatles classic, I Wanna Hold Your Hand. Carson had to try and swallow back tears even when Kurt was just speaking at the beginning of the song. As his brother sang, memories flashed through Carson's brain from his and Kurt's young lives.<p>

When Burt was teaching the twins to ride their bikes, and whenever one of them fell he would run to them immediately to check them for any injuries.

When Kurt roped his family into joining him for a tea party, and he and Carson taught Burt how to hold the tiny little ceramic teacups correctly.

When their mother's funeral had ended, and the family was walking through the graveyard. Kurt and Carson were hanging behind slightly, walking close together and trying to console each other slightly. Burt had turned around and held out his hands, and both twins had surged forward to grip onto their dad's large hands.

Little did he know that Kurt was thinking about exactly the same things.

When he had finished singing, Kurt hastily wiped at his eyes with his sleeves, his bright red leather jacket contrasting with the sombre mood in the room.

"Thank you." Kurt muttered, before stumbling back to his seat beside Carson. When Kurt glanced over at his brother, he was surprised to see him staring fixedly at the floor, tears falling steadily from his eyes.

"Would the two of you like to take the rest of Glee off?" Mister Schuester asked gently, walking over to put a hand on each boy's shoulder. Both twins stood up silently, gathering their belongings and exiting the room.

* * *

><p>Carson didn't know what to think when various Glee club members tried to force their religion on the Hummels. He appreciated what they were trying to do when they prayed for Burt in the hospital, but he thought that Mercedes bringing Kurt to her church was going to do more harm than good.<p>

When he returned from the church service, he ascended the stairs and went into Carson's room, which he now slept in every night. He took off his feathered hat and blazer - the most extravagant outfit he had worn that week - and curled up on the bed beside Carson. He was near silent for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>On Friday, the twins drove in Kurt's navigator to the hospital. The nurse in reception knew them by name, giving them a kind smile as she wrote them down on the sign-in sheet. They continued up to Burt's room, slipping into the uncomfortable chairs at his bedside.<p>

Kurt immediately began apologising to Burt about the Friday Night Dinner incident. He also talked about the fact that he'd rejected his friends' help, and he should have accepted anything that may have helped Burt.

Then, both boys froze. Carson had been idly listening to Kurt's voice, although he'd listened the stories before, when he felt something move in his hand.

Kurt looked up to Carson, who was also frozen in place. "Dad…?" He said, unsure if he was dreaming or not. When he felt the hand that was held in his move again, he immediately called the nurse over.

The twins were ushered out of the room. They both stood in the waiting room clinging onto each other; neither of them having any idea what was going on down the hall.

After a while, a doctor came along. "You can see your father now," He said, smiling at the boys warmly. Kurt and Carson walked as fast as they could towards Burt's room.

When they arrived, they looked at each other for a second. Each of them took a deep breath, before walking through the curtain. Burt was sitting up in bed. He smiled when the twins walked in.

"We missed you so much!" Kurt and Carson said in unison. Kurt stepped over to hug Burt, as Carson jogged around the edge of the bed to hug him from the other side.

"How are you feeling?" Carson asked.

"Fine, just as if I've been sleeping in a bag of marshmallows for the past couple of days," Burt said, laughing gruffly, putting his arms around his two sons. "Have you two been getting on okay?"

"We've been fine; Kurt's cooking is a godsend," Carson said, leaning back in his chair, but keeping a hold of Burt's hand. Kurt did the same, ducking his head and smiling at the compliment.

"Speaking of cooking, shall we call Carole?" Kurt asked, crossing his legs.

"She can wait a while, we can have some time with just the three of us before Carole and Finn come along," Burt said, smiling.

**A/N**

This was difficult to write. Hope you enjoy it, though!

Speaking of difficult-to-write, I need to ask you something. This was inspired by a review from _StarGleekPotterR5, _and I was wondering whether Carson should be struck by lightning or not. I mean, it's the main point of the film and everything, but I have this..._thing _about twins being separated by death. I don't know. Kurty has lost (or has come close to losing) so many of the most important things in his life, I don't know if I'd be able to take his twin brother away from him!

I don't know, I suppose we will see where this story takes us.

(Carson probably won't die. I can't do it.)

_EDIT: I edited this so it includes a bit more now, I hope it doesn't seem quite so rushed!)_


	5. Never Been Kissed, Furt

Some afternoons, Carson could tell that something was different about Kurt. While, lately, he had been coming home and going straight to his bedroom to do 'homework', on these particular afternoons he was practically floating around the house singing and dancing. The dinners he made were more extravagant – but still healthy, on account of Burt.

Although whenever Carson asked Kurt about his change in moods, Kurt just tapped the side of his nose and winked.

This all changed, though.

Carson got home before Kurt, as Kurt had Glee club after school and they were practicing for their next competition. Although, when the clock passed the five o' clock mark, Carson began to worry. Glee had finished at quarter to, and Finn was already home.

"Finn, was Kurt at Glee?" Carson asked.

"No, he texted saying he had something else to do," Finn said, tilting his head to the side. "Why?"

"No reason, Finn," Carson muttered, walking up the stairs to his bedroom. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and scrolled down his address book until he reached Kurt's name. He pressed the 'call' button.

The dial tone sounded for a while, before Kurt's cheerful answer phone message played.

"You've reached Kurt Hummel, I'm doing something more important than talking to you right now, but please leave a message!"

"Kurt, where are you? I'm worried sick, Finn said you weren't at Glee, and I don't want to tell dad because I don't want him to stress over anything! Now get your ass home!" Carson hissed into the phone.

No sooner had he hung up, though, the front door slammed shut. Carson made it out of the door and down the stairs in time to see Kurt kicking his boots off in the hall.

He was as white as a sheet, and his eyes were red-rimmed.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Carson asked, descending the stairs further.

"Nothing," Kurt said, walking briskly towards the basement.

"What's happened to make you look so terrible, then?" Carson asked, following him.

"Nothing, Carson, now drop it." Kurt said, his tone venomous.

"I'm your twin, I can tell something is wrong!" Carson said, leaning against the banister at the top of the basement stairs.

"Karofsky-" Kurt began. "Never mind. Just leave me alone." Kurt said, sitting on his bed facing away from his twin brother.

"What's Karofsky done?" Carson asked, fear flooding through his veins. It was clear to see that Kurt was being harassed by the huge jock, but there was something different about it.

Most jocks just slammed Kurt into lockers, laughed and walked away. But with Karofsky…there was something possessive in the way that Karofsky looked at Kurt; in the little gestures the jock made at Kurt when he thought that no one was looking.

Carson walked down the stairs and sat beside his brother on the bed. "What happened, Kurt?" He asked, his tone serious. "Tell me, or I'll tell dad."

"He kissed me, okay?" Kurt cried, standing up and storming over to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Carson sat in stunned silence for a minute or two, before walking towards the bathroom door. He managed to turn the lock from the outside, and wrenched the door open.

"Are you kidding me, Kurt?" Carson asked, grabbing his brother by the shoulder and turning him round to face him. Kurt winced and shrunk away from Carson's hand, pressing himself against the wall.

"Just leave me alone, please…" Kurt muttered. He sounded so defeated; Carson didn't know what to do, so he just embraced his twin brother in a hug. "You can't tell dad." Kurt murmured against Carson's shoulder, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"I won't unless I have to," Carson said, squeezing Kurt's shoulders.

* * *

><p>Burt and Carole were both anxious about telling the twins about their engagement. Both of the boys were known to be short-tempered at the best of times, and who knew how they would react to the news?<p>

Finn was usually pretty laid-back; he would probably just take it in his stride and carry on with life as normal. Burt and Carole decided it was best to tell them all at once, so one child didn't tell the other and questions arose, like 'why did you tell him before you told me?'

They found Kurt and Carson beside Kurt's open locker, Finn looking a bit confused as they spoke to him. As they approached, Kurt chuckled at something Carson had said. It was nice to see him laugh; he hadn't been doing much of it recently.

Burt began telling the boys of how he had taken Carole to the classroom where they had met, but before he could finish, Carole cut in.

"He proposed!" She cried, holding out her left hand. Kurt immediately began gushing over the ring and the preparations and the music and just about anything that a person would think about in preparation for a wedding. Carson looked happy, but managed to keep himself under control better than his twin.

Burt put his arms around the shoulders of Kurt and Carole; the latter tucking Carson under her arm as well.

Finn just looked somewhat perplexed, as per usual.

* * *

><p>A few days after they had learned of Burt and Carole's engagement, Carson was walking through the corridors when he saw Kurt talking to Finn at his locker. As Finn left, looking somewhat perplexed, Kurt smirked and turned back to his locker. As Carson was about to go and talk to his brother, Karofsky loomed up.<p>

Carson couldn't see much of what happened, but he saw Karofsky take a wedding cake topper that Kurt had been using as a prototype for Burt and Carole's wedding, before running a hand down Kurt's chest and walking away.

Kurt looked close to tears. He was visibly shaking, but as Carson was just about to go and talk to him, the Spanish teacher beat him to it. Carson watched as the curly-haired teacher led Kurt through the crowds of students. He knew he would have to take action, and _soon_.

Over the next few days, Carson tried to follow a select few jocks around school as closely as possible, trying to see what they did and where they targeted Kurt. If he knew the places that they lurked the most, he might be able to warn Kurt to stay away from these places.

* * *

><p>Kurt took control of most of the wedding preparations, though Carson wrote the invitations. The only thing he got involved in was Kurt's '<em>Hummel-Hudson Dance Train Wreck<em>', as he so affectionately called it.

Kurt gathered Finn, Burt, Carson and himself in the choir room. He babbled on about dancing, and commented on his father's dancing from a family wedding. Carson snickered, while Finn just did his lopsided smile.

When he learned of Burt and Carole's song choice for their first dance, Kurt took his father by the hand and pulled him up and began waltzing with him. When Burt had gotten the gist of it, Kurt took Carson by the wrist and made him join up with Burt.

You couldn't grow up as Kurt Hummel's twin brother and not know how to waltz.

As Kurt tried to persuade Finn to dance with him, Carson and Burt paused. Something at the door caught both of their eyes. Karofsky was there. He made a crude hand gesture: flicking his wrist in a move that was clearly meant to mock Kurt and the fact that Finn was dancing with him.

"What the hell was that?" Burt asked.

"It's nothing, dad," Kurt said dismissively. Carson raised an eyebrow at his brother. After a short few moments of interrogation, Kurt said something which made Carson's heart jump into his throat.

"He threatened to kill me," Kurt said, his eyes downcast and his eyes welling up with tears.

Before anyone could react, Burt had left the room and had Karofsky against the wall. Finn looked torn between anger and worry, while Carson and Kurt tried to calm their father down.

The next day, Carson was in full protective-brother mode, racing around the school looking for the distinctive curly, bushy hair of Jacob Ben Israel. The boy had video cameras secreted all over the school; and seemed to have some kind of love affair with Carson, seeming to think that the heads of the school newspaper and the most popular student-run website should be friends.

He found Jacob running after a disgusted-looking group of Cheerios, calling for them to come back.

"Jacob!" Carson said sharply, jabbing the boy in the shoulder.

"Carson!" Jacob said, whirling around and smiling creepily at the sight of the boy. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Do you have a video camera in the Languages corridor?" Carson asked.

"Of course I do, why?" Jacob replied looking slightly confused, yet intrigued.

"I need the tapes from the past few days," Carson said. "Don't ask questions, I just need to find something."

With that, Carson got the records. He watched through most parts on fast forward until Kurt came into view to open his locker or stand and talk to Mercedes or Rachel, but nothing happened until a few days in the tapes.

Kurt was about to walk away from his locker, but when he shut the door, Karofsky was there. The jock said something, before skulking away, leaving Kurt looking stunned in the middle of the corridor.

Carson took the tape back to Jacob, who was able to boost the voices in the clip. With that, Carson brought it to the meeting with Principal Sylvester.

When he played the video on his laptop, there was a variety of reactions in the room. Karofsky looked embarrassed; Mr Karofsky looked shocked; Kurt looked terrified; Principal Sylvester looked angry and Burt looked _livid._

With minimal questions asked, Karofsky was expelled.

* * *

><p>After this revelation, there was no large event before the actual wedding. Carson and Kurt shared a room to get ready, styling their hair and arranging their suits in subtly different ways.<p>

During the ceremony, both boys tried to hide their tears the best they could. Burt and Carole's vows were heartwarming; and made the twins look forward to being a family even more.

During the ceremony, when Finn stood up to give his speech, Carson had to hide his smirk. He knew what Finn had been planning. When Finn snuck over and muttered to Kurt to join him on stage and Kurt had begun to shake his head with a little laugh, Carson squeezed his knee.

He gave his brother a little push onto the stage, smiling and laughing as Finn grabbed Kurt in a waltz, much to his surprise. Carson, Burt and Carole joined them on stage. Carson danced with one of Kurt's Glee friends, a pretty blonde girl who Carson recognised from the Cheerios.

* * *

><p>The next day at school after the wedding did not arrive with pleasant news. Karofsky was returning to McKinley High. When Kurt heard the news, he paled considerably.<p>

When Principal Sylvester apologised profusely that there was nothing she could do, the Hummel-Hudson family left her office. Carson had been allowed in on the meeting, as he was Kurt's twin.

Despite trying to seem nonchalant about it, even someone who had never met Kurt before would be able to tell that he was terrified. He made a lame joke about being scared. Then, Burt and Carole dropped a bombshell.

They were giving up their honeymoon money to allow Kurt to attend Dalton Academy.

Both twins froze. "But I'm fine, you don't have to do that -" Kurt began.

"Kurt, never mind going to Waikiki, your safety is the most important thing in the world to me!" Burt said, putting his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"What do you think, Carson?" Kurt asked, turning to look at his brother, his eyes wet.

"As much as I hate to say it, I agree," Carson said. "I'll miss you, but I guess we'll all have to cope with that if it means you're safe."

Carson had seen Kurt hanging about with some short boy in a hideous navy blue blazer with red detailing. He had hair with a lot of product in it, but he seemed friendly enough. At least Kurt would have friends at Dalton. Carson also knew that Dalton had a zero-tolerance, no-bullying policy.

Carson would miss Kurt, but as long as his brother was safe, he knew he could cope.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Wow. Furty goodness! Have we got a name for Finn, Kurt AND Carson? Furton?

My goodness. I hope you're still enjoying it, thank you for all your alerts/favourites, and especially your reviews!


	6. Blame it on the Alcohol, Original Songs

The Hummel-Hudson house was too quiet without Kurt. Since the family had moved into their new house, Kurt's room was next to Carson's, meaning that Carson could always hear him singing or chatting to his friends on the phone.

Now that he attended Dalton, though, which was a forty-five minute drive away, Kurt boarded there during the week. He still came home at weekends, but the twins had never been away from each other for more than a few hours at a time. The only contact they had during the week was their daily chat on Skype, which usually lasted anything from half an hour to a number of hours.

Although Kurt claimed to be enjoying Dalton, Carson could tell that he was stressed. Every Skype call, he seemed to be getting a little bit paler and thinner. Not to mention the fact that he looked miserable in the Dalton uniform, and on Skype, he just wore a t-shirt or a hoodie with tracksuit bottoms.

When he came home at weekends, Kurt dressed in his favourite, most extravagant clothes. He mainly sat in his bedroom doing homework and listening to music quietly, only appearing downstairs at mealtimes, and occasionally in the evening.

* * *

><p>"Dad, is it ok if I bring a friend home for Friday Night Dinner?" Kurt's voice crackled over Skype. "His parents are out of town on Friday, and it would be nice for him to have some company!"<p>

"Of course you can, kiddo!" Burt said, "What's his name?"

"He's called Blaine, he's the one I told you about!" Kurt said with a smile, a light blush visible on the slightly pixelated version of him on the screen.

On Friday afternoon, Burt made the drive to Dalton with Carson in the passenger seat, as usual. They passed the drive chatting about school and the garage, an old Mellencamp CD playing quietly in the background.

When they arrived at Dalton, Kurt was standing outside in his Dalton uniform, another boy next to him. It was the boy who Carson had seen with Kurt at school; the short one with the gelled hair.

Carson and Burt got out of the car, walking towards the two boys who were waiting outside the Dalton boarding halls with suitcases beside their feet.

"Hey, kiddo!" Burt said, giving Kurt a hug when he reached them.  
>"Hi dad," Kurt said, hugging his father back. "This is Blaine!" He said as he pulled away.<p>

"It's nice to meet you, sir!" Blaine said, holding out a hand for Burt to shake.

"You too, Blaine," Burt said, shaking his hand.

While this exchange was occurring, Carson and Kurt hugged each other. Carson smiled fondly as his hands met the familiarly scratchy material of the Dalton blazer. When they separated, Carson turned to Blaine.

"Nice to meet you, Blaine." He said, holding out a pale hand.

"You too, Carson. Kurt's told me all about you!" Blaine said with a smile.

"Don't believe any of it!" Carson said, nudging Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

The dinner passed without incident, Burt and Carole asking Blaine questions about his family and school. Blaine answered them all with impeccable politeness, and asked everybody else questions too. He was the perfect house guest.

* * *

><p>Nothing interesting happened over the next few weeks, but Christmas came around at blinding speed. Kurt was able to come home for a fortnight, from Christmas Eve to the first week of January.<p>

The Hummel-Hudsons had a good time while he was home, enjoying his company for the longest length of time since he had started attending Dalton. Over the holiday, various members of the Glee club visited to see Kurt, but the most common guest was Mercedes.

Carson liked her, she was funny, and she made Kurt smile and laugh lots. The second most frequent visitors were Santana, Brittany and Quinn. Quinn was the pretty blonde who Carson had danced with at Burt and Carole's wedding.

Carson got along best with Santana out of the three of them: she could be rude, and slightly obnoxious, but she was a great person to be around when she was on your side. She also had a pretty similar sense of humour to Carson's.

* * *

><p>The next time Carson saw any members of the Glee club after Christmas was at the parts hosted by the, extremely annoying, Rachel Berry. Carson had been paid to write many reports in the school newspaper about her singing career. It was almost impossible not to put some insults into the articles, but Carson had refrained. She paid well.<p>

Back to the matter in hand, it was rumoured that Noah Puckerman was sneaking alcohol into the party. Kurt had asked Carson to come along just in case things got out of hand. Finn and Carson drove there together, but when they arrived were joined by Sam and Artie.

After a matter of time, most of the Glee club had arrived, and the party was deflating. Rachel was being very strict about the alcohol, only allowing people two wine coolers each, using a ticket system.

Kurt and Blaine arrived, Kurt wearing a red shirt with a leather sash…thing, and black jeans with pins down the legs and his knee-high Doc Martens. Blaine was wearing a maroon cardigan with a stripy shirt under it, and black jeans. It was the first time Carson, and most of the other New Directions, had seen Blaine without his Dalton uniform.

During the course of the night, almost everyone got absolutely drunk out of his or her minds. Even Blaine, who everybody had pinned as the perfect prep school boy, was falling around the place saying stupid things. Even Rachel was drunk. Rachel Berry. _Drunk._

She was bad enough sober.

Speaking of Rachel Berry, Carson could have slapped her when she kissed Blaine during spin the bottle. Kurt's face was an absolute picture: it was clear to anyone that he liked Blaine as more than a friend.

Kurt looked somewhat miserable for the rest of the night, moping in corners and following Carson around like a lost puppy.

The next morning, when Carson heard Burt in the kitchen venting about Kurt having a boy in his bed – a gay boy, for that matter – he felt like he had to interject.

"Dad, it's not like they were _doing_ anything," He said nonchalantly. "Kurt just didn't want him going home drunk, he was a danger to himself."  
>"Yeah, but I don't know if I'm comfortable with Kurt sleeping in the same bed when Blaine is drunk!" Burt said exasperatedly, leaning against the counter.<p>

Carson just sighed, walking out of the kitchen after grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl.

* * *

><p>After Blaine's drunken sleepover, the next time Carson saw the boy was when he was helping Burt in the garage. Blaine walked into the garage, glancing around appreciatively.<p>

After passing Burt an engine part, he spoke to the older man. He looked upset. Burt looked like he was considering something, before speaking sternly to Blaine again. Blaine smiled slightly, before walking out of the garage, smiling at Carson as he walked out of the door.

Carson couldn't help wondering what the two of them had been talking about, but he found out one day when he walked into Kurt's room to see his brother lying on his stomach on his bed eating a piece of toast as he flicked through some pamphlets.

"What are you reading?" Carson asked, stepping into the room.

"Nothing!" Kurt squeaked, hastily covering the pamphlets with his toast crumb-covered hands.

"What is it?" Carson said with a smirk, stepping over and pulling Kurt's hands away by the sleeves of his jumper.

"If you stretch my jumper, you're paying for a new one." Kurt said venomously, gently prying his sleeve from Carson's grip. "This cost two hundred and thirty dollars!"

"It's full of holes anyway," Carson muttered. He recoiled when he realised that Kurt had been reading pamphlets about _gay sex. _That was the last thing he expected his innocent, blushing brother to be reading about. "Who gave you these?"

"Dad, he apparently got the idea that he needed to talk to me about sex." Kurt said, blushing slightly as he took another bite of toast. Carson raised his eyebrows as he flicked through one of the more…graphic pamphlets.

"So when Blaine puts his _thang_ in your-"

_"Carson, get out!"_

* * *

><p>The next week, when Kurt came home for the weekend, he seemed to have a smile permanently plastered on his face.<p>

"Who gave you botox?" Burt asked as Kurt was climbing into the car.

"Blaine," Kurt said with a wink, doing one of his rarer toothy smiles.

"Am I missing something?" Burt asked as he pulled out of Dalton's driveway.

"Nope!" Kurt said, still smiling as he opened Temple Run on his iPhone. Carson couldn't help noticing that his lock screen and his home screen were two different pictures of Blaine: one of them looked like it had been posed, but the other looked like it had been taken spontaneously.

Blaine was lying in the grass, his tie undone and his shirt unbuttoned slightly. The sun was shining, bringing out the golden flecks in his eyes, and Blaine was grinning at the camera. Carson raised an eyebrow and smiled as he hummed along to more Mellencamp.

"Dad, don't you have any other CD's?" Kurt asked.

* * *

><p>At Friday night dinner, the cat came out of the bag. Carole was asking Kurt about his week at school, and Kurt was answering everything with an unusual little smile on his face.<p>

"How's Blaine getting on?" She asked.

"He's, uh, fine!" Kurt said, laughing nervously.

"Okay, Kurt, spill." Carson said. "You've been acting differently – in a good way – all afternoon, now tell us what's happened." Burt nodded in agreement to this, resting his cutlery against the side of his plate. Carole and Finn stopped eating too, curious as to what Kurt had been hiding all afternoon. Kurt blushed as he realised that everyone's attention was focussed on him. He was still smiling though.

"Well, on Wednesday," Kurt said, giggling giddily. "Blaine kissed me!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Did you want him to?" Burt asked.

"Of course, father dear!" Kurt said, still giggling a bit.

"Get some!" Carson said sarcastically with a wink.

"You would get along so well with Santana." Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

BLAINE BLAINE BLAINE. BLAINE.

AND ALSO CARSON. AND KURT.

Blaine-centric chapter! Sorry I skipped through quite a few episodes, but I didn't think enough really happened to write about since Kurt was at Dalton most the time.

Hope you enjoy, and thanks again for all your kind reviews and alerts and favourites etc etc etc!


	7. Born This Way

Carson wasn't surprised when Kurt began considering moving back to McKinley. Since David Karofsky had stopped bullying people and the 'bully-whips' were established, the halls of the school felt a lot safer.

When the Hummels attended the meeting with Principal Figgins to discuss Kurt's return to McKinley, you could cut the tension with a plastic spoon. Principal Figgins sat behind his desk looking slightly uncomfortable, as per usual; the Karofskys sat on one sofa; Burt sat on one chair, while Carson and Kurt were squeezed onto another chair.

When Kurt asked them to step out for a moment, Carson was unsure whether he should leave his brother alone with Karofsky. All the same, he joined Burt outside the glass walls of the office, watching Kurt and Karofsky talk.

Both Carson and Burt tensed up when Karofsky yelled something, but Kurt looked unfazed.

"Keep an eye on your brother." Burt said, nudging Carson's shoulder gently.

"One step ahead of you." Carson muttered, folding his arms. The tension in his shoulders was eased slightly as Kurt turned around to smile at them, a glint in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Later that week, Carson had gathered the New Directions in the school courtyard. They were sitting on the stone steps, looking up at Carson confusedly as he stood on the step above them.<p>

"What the hell is going on here?" Puck asked, walking over to join the group.

"Well, it's noon, so it's official…" Carson said, checking his watch.

"What's official?" Sam asked, he and Finn making a very charmingly confused pair as they stood beside each other.

"My transfer!" Came a high-pitched voice from somewhere above them. "Kurt Hummel is back at McKinley!" All of the Glee club looked up excitedly to see Kurt trotting down the steps in an impressive 'triumphant return' outfit: a top hat, straight jacket, black skinny jeans and white, ankle-high Doc Martens.

The New Directions hurriedly stood up; Carson, Mercedes, Tina and Brittany hugging Kurt tightly as if he would disappear if they didn't. Mercedes snatched Kurt's top hat off his head as he hugged Tina, brushing some dust off it with a smile.

"Let me breathe!" Kurt said, laughing. "Let's go get ready for Nationals!" He said, a beaming smile on his face.

"Kurt, wait," Carson said with a gentle smile. "There are some people who need to say goodbye to you first." As he said this, a few Warblers appeared, descending the steps towards the Glee club. One of them was Blaine.

After saying a few words of introduction, the warblers began to sing, attracting the attention of the rest of the courtyard with their perfect harmonies. Some of the members of the school band accompanied them on guitars and a piano; Blaine speeding down the steps to play the piano.

As they sang, the warblers all walked past Kurt, giving him one-armed hugs and handshakes. Kurt looked ready to burst into tears, taking deep breaths and trying to keep smiling. He turned around and hugged Finn, looking smaller than usual against Finn's, sometimes intimidating, height.

When the song was over, Kurt was still for a moment, before stepping forward to give Blaine a hug. Carson saw Kurt murmur something to his boyfriend, before they broke apart, Blaine giving a sad little smile before walking away.

As the warblers left, Kurt stepped back to join the New Directions and Carson, his eyes still full of tears. "Come on, no crying!" Santana said, unusually kindly, scratching Kurt under the chin. Mercedes placed the top hat back on his head, careful not to mess up his hair.

* * *

><p>Carson and Burt were walking through the local shopping mall, visiting the few shops that the two of them could actually bear. It was usually Kurt that took them shopping, but he had declined the offer of a shop with his family in favour of going out with his friends.<p>

As father and son walked through the large, crowded building, rather unsure of where to go, they saw some of Kurt's Glee friends lingering beside the escalators. They began to walk over to say hello, when Puck descended the escalators. He walked over to some speakers, and was staring at something on the floor above.

After a few moments, he pressed a button on the speakers, which begun to blast loud music. A few moments except shoppers looked confused, but then a group of people on the escalators were dancing, bopping about in time for the music.

As they reached the bottom of the escalators, Carson grabbed his father's arm as he recognised one of the dancers. Wearing a white shirt; red, white and black trainers; and red skinny jeans with a matching fedora was Kurt, dancing in the midst of all the people to Barbra Streisand by Duck Sauce as a huge crowd gathered around the dancers and on the floor above to watch the elaborately choreographed dance,

When the dance was over, Kurt began to just walk away with the rest of his friends, but Carson managed to grab his wrist. "What the heck was that?" He asked with a laugh.

"That was us trying to stop Rachel getting a nose job," Kurt said, folding his arms and rolling his eyes. "I swear, that girl is in the middle of every drama in this Glee club, and that's saying something!"

Burt and Caron chuckled, before Kurt initiated a group hug between the three of them. When they broke apart, Kurt just smiled and jogged to catch up with Mercedes and Quinn, who were edging towards the H&M.

* * *

><p>At the end of the week, Carson was invited to watch the Glee club's Born This Way number. He accepted gladly, going to sit beside Santana in the audience. He tensed up slightly when Karofsky came and sat on her other side. He would never be able to trust that boy after what he did to Kurt.<p>

Carson's attention was drawn away from Karofsky by movement on the darkened stage. When the lights, and the curtain, went up, Carson saw his brother centre stage, wearing a red and black checkered jacket, black skinny jeans and Converse.

Carson smirked as he began to sing – well, it was more speaking at this point. It was rare to hear his brother's voice as low as it was. Carson laughed as Mercedes and Tina swaggered onto the stage to whip Kurt's jacket to either side, revealing 'Likes Boys' emblazoned on his t-shirt in large, black letters.

Why could Kurt get girls better than he could?

Carson watched the rest of the performance with a smile. He liked watching Kurt perform, he looked happy when he was onstage with his friends. Like all his cares had been left backstage.

When the performance was over, Carson gave Kurt a thumbs-up from his seat. Kurt smiled, wiggling his fingers at his brother in a small wave before retreating backstage to gather his things before going home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Hello! I'm very sorry for the wait for this chapter, the last couple of days have been absolutely crazy with school deadlines and whatnot, so I haven't had much time to write…

Thank you, once again, for all your alerts/favourite/reviews, every one I get means so much!

If you have any suggestions for future chapters - whether it's occurrences in the future, or something you think I've missed out from the past - feel free to drop me a suggestion!


	8. Prom Queen

Prom was coming up at McKinley High, and Carson was dreading it. The prom always sent the school into a kind of frenzy; with the girls having full-on battles for the title of Prom Queen.

Jacob Ben Israel kept reporting to Carson excitedly with 'stories' about the prom king and queen contestants, which were obviously not true. In all honesty, although Jacob was eager to please, Carson just didn't need his trashy stories.

It was eight o' clock, and the Hummel-Hudsons were at home.

"Carson, what are you doing?" Kurt asked, walking into Carson's room with a smile.

"Nothing, why?" Carson asked, spinning around in his chair.

"No reason!" Kurt said with a smile as he sat down on Carson's bed. "Just got me a date to the prom!"

"Oh, who?" Carson asked distractedly, as he swivelled back around to edit an article on his laptop.

"Oh, Azimio," Kurt said sarcastically. Carson whipped back around, looking at Kurt in disbelief. "Blaine, duh!" Kurt laughed.

"Whatever," Carson muttered. "Now buzz off, I'm busy."

"I'm not busy, and I'm bored," Kurt said, leaning over to poke Carson in the back of the head. "Are you coming to prom?"

"I don't know," Carson said. "I don't see the point, really, I haven't got a date or anything." Kurt suddenly leapt up, toppling straight back over again as he caught his foot on Carson's discarded hoodie. Carson snickered. "Ants in your pants?"

"No, I just have the perfect idea!" Kurt said, picking himself up from the floor and brushing himself off. Carson looked at him expectantly. "You like Brittany, don't you?" Kurt asked. Carson nodded. "Then you can go to prom with her! She doesn't have a date!"

"I guess we could give it a shot," Carson said with a smirk. "Now seriously, go away or I'll throw you out the window."

* * *

><p>A few days later, Carson, Finn and Blaine were sitting in the living room of the Hummel-Hudson house. Kurt had told them to wait there so he could show them all his prom outfit.<p>

There was a bit of stilted conversation until Burt came in. "Good news, boys! My buddy Enzo from the tux rental shop can get you half off!" He said. "So what are you going in?" Burt asked, looking at Blaine.

"I'm going simple. Black, thin-lapel collar. Very discreet." Blaine said, nodding proudly.

"You wanna know what I wore to my prom?" Burt asked, an eyebrow raised in a very Kurt-like fashion. "A powder-blue tux with a puffy shirt, with a big velour bow tie. I looked like Tony Orlando."

"Was that a designer?" Blaine asked, looking a little bit confused.

"No," Burt said, sitting down in his armchair with a newspaper.

"No need for half off my outfit!" Came Kurt's voice from the hall as he slid sideways into the doorway of the living room wearing his kilt.

"Because half of it is already off?" Burt joked, chuckling.

"My ensemble is an homage to the recent Royal Wedding. And the late Alexander McQueen." Kurt continued. Carson sort of tuned out as Kurt went through some of the details of his clothes, looking down his brother's figure with a critical eye.

"Dude, that rocks! It's like gay Braveheart or something!" Finn said, raising his glass of warm milk towards Kurt.

"Thank you, Finn!" Kurt said quietly as he twirled on the spot, his kilt flying out around him.

"I don't like it." Burt said, folding his newspaper and putting it on his lap.

"Well of course you don't like it, it's not finished yet!" Kurt said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He descended the steps into the living room. "I think it still needs a sash, or maybe some beads or something…"

Carson tuned out again as Burt reasoned with Kurt. He did take in Kurt's scandalised expression when Blaine agreed with Burt. He knew there would be some kind of drama. Then Kurt rounded on him. "Carson, what do you think?"

Carson had been trying to stay quiet, but he knew he'd have to say something at some point.

"Well, you look nice and everything, but…why do you need to dress this extravagantly?" Carson asked, leaning far back into the cushions of the sofa. "It's only a stupid event designed by the gods of teenage bitch-fights to cause trouble."

Kurt folded his arms. "I honestly don't know if that was a compliment or not." Kurt said indignantly, fixing his brother with a hard stare. Carson just sighed, leaning even further back.

That really tore it for Kurt. "I have done everything right." He said coldly. "Blaine. I understand that after what you've been through, you're worried." Carson tuned out again. He really needed to stop staying up late at night writing articles. Next thing he knew, though, Kurt was swanning out of the room with his head held high, leaving Finn, Burt and Carson completely flabbergasted.

"I guess I'd better go and see him," Blaine said, hopping up the stairs.

"What are you wearing to prom?" Finn asked Carson.

"Just a normal tux, unlike some people." Carson said, tipping his head in the general direction of Kurt's room.

"Carson." Burt said, a warning tone in his voice.

"That's cool too, you and Kurt will be like yin and yang or something!" Finn said, an unsuspecting smile on his face. Carson just raised his chin in acknowledgement, beginning to wonder why he'd signed up to this 'prom' thing.

* * *

><p>The night arrived. Kurt spent hours in his room before it was time for him and Blaine to drive to McKinley: showering, moisturizing, doing his hair, getting his outfit absolutely perfect.<p>

Carson just put some gel in his hair and pulled on his suit, before sauntering down the stairs to join Finn, who was getting ready to go and pick Quinn up. When he arrived at the bottom of the stairs, he met Carole, who had to do a double take before giving him a hug.

"Carson!" She said, rubbing her thumb against his shoulder blades. "You look gorgeous, honey." She said, stepping back and putting her hands on his shoulders to survey him.  
>"Thanks, Carole!" Carson said with a smile. "I guess this night could be okay."<p>

"You'll have fun, I'm sure of it!" She said, squeezing his shoulders gently as Burt walked in.

"You look good, kid!" Burt said, putting an arm around Carson's shoulders.

"Thanks, dad!" Carson said. "By the way, what do I do with this corsage? Do I just give it to her?" He asked, holding up the yellow band of flowers that he was told would go nicely with Brittany's dress.

"Give it to her when she first see her, she'll wear it for the rest of the night." Burt said, squeezing Carson's shoulders.

"Okay, I guess I'd better get going!" Carson said, stepping towards the door.

"Not so fast!" Carole cried, picking up her camera from the table. "Photos!"

Carole positioned Carson and Finn in the living room and snapped a few shots of them, before they heard a creak as Kurt descended the stairs. Despite doubting the outfit at first, Carson did have to admit that Kurt knew how to dress himself for an occasion. And he could totally pull off wearing Doc Martens to a prom.

After getting hugs from Carole and Burt, Kurt was ushered over to stand in between Carson and Finn for more photographs, until Finn had to go and get Quinn. Carson took his car to meet Brittany, and Kurt stayed and waited for Blaine.

* * *

><p>At prom, the atmosphere was fantastic. The music, provided by the New Directions, was great; the whole school was jumping and dancing in time to the music. A highlight of the night for Carson and Kurt was when Finn and Jesse had a bit of a sissy-fight in the middle of the hall.<p>

Both twins had been left partner-less, as Brittany was accompanying Blaine as he sung the lead in a song. The boys looked on with identical smirks as Jesse and Finn shoved at each other's chests, before Sue Sylvester appeared to break it up.

No matter how annoying both boys could be, the twins thought it was somewhat unfair that Finn got banned from the prom for such a pathetic fight.

And poor Quinn.

Before anyone knew it, it was time to announce the Prom King and Queen. Principal Figgins took to the stage, as all the candidates lined up behind him: the prom kings looking as if they were trying to seem as manly as possible, the prom queens looking as if they wanted to tear each other's eyes out.

"This year's junior prom queen is…David Karofsky!"

Principal Figgins announced Karofsky's name with a smile, and an over-triumphant punch of the air. Never mind favouritism, it was clear that Figgins liked Karofsky a lot since he and Santana started the Bully-Whips.

Nobody missed Santana's triumphant, frenzied words to Quinn as she applauded Karofsky. Nobody really doubted that she would become Prom Queen.

Everyone chuckled as Karofsky good-naturedly accepted his crown and stick - everyone except for Carson, who still didn't trust Karofsky as far as he could throw him. The New Directions looked as if they were caught between applauding and just standing still.

The tension in the air was palpable as Figgins opened the envelope containing the Prom Queen. He babbled a little bit as he read over the sheet of paper, trying to find the real winner. "And the 2011 McKinley High Prom Queen…with an overwhelming number of votes…" There was confusion as all of the students took in the look of disappointment on his face.

_"Kurt Hummel."_

There was silence in the room.

A spotlight was moved quickly over to where Kurt was standing beside Blaine. Carson turned to look at him, as did everybody else in the hall. Kurt looked sickly pale; his eyes huge and doe-like in his shock as he swayed on the spot slightly.

The Prom Queens on the stage looked completely taken by surprise; Santana having the decency to look ashamed at her previous outburst towards Quinn.

Before anyone had the chance to register it, Kurt was running out of the hall, one hand outstretched, the other one covering his face. As Blaine ran after Kurt calling his name, and the heavy door slammed behind him, everyone in the hall heard a stifled sob and fading footsteps.

From beside Carson, Brittany covered her mouth in shock.

Principal Figgins cleared his throat into the microphone.

"I am very disappointed in you all." He said shortly, before exiting the stage. Karofsky looked very awkward sitting on the Prom Royalty throne.

Without needing any prompt, the New Directions gathered, all except for Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Rachel (surprisingly enough), and, of course, Kurt.

"Oh my god…" Tina muttered, a hand on the side of her face. "I feel so bad for him." She muttered. Mercedes was silent as she stood beside Sam. The atmosphere had become extremely awkward in the hall as Quinn, Brittany, Santana and Rachel returned.

Carson had become very quiet. Despite trying to keep calm, he was really beginning to worry about Kurt. Fair enough he had Blaine to look after him, but Carson knew Kurt better than anyone. Well, he was probably on a par with Burt.

There was a moment of quiet as everybody heard one of the heavy gym doors open, and fall shut again. Blaine appeared at Carson's side, looking dishevelled and worried. Carson nudged him, giving him a tired smile. This was why he avoided proms.

Everybody went completely silent as Kurt walked onto the stage. There was even more silence – if that was possible – as Figgins handed him the shiny, golden stick and placed the plastic golden crown on Kurt's head, being as careful as he could not to mess up his hair.

Kurt stepped up to the microphone. For a horrible moment, Carson thought that Kurt was going to do a Mean Girls and start breaking the crown up, but his twin just swept his startling glasz eyes over the audience, before taking a deep breath.

"Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton." He said, a smile gracing his pale face. Someone, Carson thought it was Rachel, began applauding, causing something of a chain reaction as everyone began to clap and cheer.

This applause died down as everybody realised that Kurt and Karofsky had to dance. It was prom tradition that the Prom King and Queen had to dance together. The two of them made their way off the stage as the crowd parted like the red sea to let them through.

They were talking quietly; Kurt still looked a bit shell-shocked, and Karofsky looked conflicted.

The music started: Dancing Queen. Perfect. Santana and Mercedes looked nervous as they sung, glancing down at Kurt every few moments.

Before anybody could fully react, Karofsky had disappeared, leaving Kurt all alone in the middle of everybody. He looked completely lost; as if he was going to burst into tears at any moment.

Carson noticed movement at his side. He looked sideways to see Blaine checking his suit for any wrinkles, before he took a deep breath. "Excuse me!" Blaine said, stepping onto the cleared area of the hall. "May I have this dance?" He asked, stretching his hand out towards Kurt.

"Yes," Kurt said, beginning to smile hesitantly. "Yes you may!" He said with a smile so wide it was practically splitting his face in half, allowing Blaine to take one of his hands and put his other hand around Kurt's waist. Kurt placed his free hand on Blaine's arm as they swayed to the music.

Carson smiled as Blaine made Kurt sway; Kurt was probably thinking something about how much of a dork Blaine was, but that he loved him nonetheless. Other students began joining in. Before Carson knew it, Puck had appeared, dragging him by the arm to do some 'guy-dancing' with him and Sam while Artie and Brittany had a dance.

Every so often, Carson glanced at Kurt, who finally looked happy as balloons rained down from the roof on he and Blaine as they danced. He thought back to the time when Kurt had asked why he couldn't 'slow dance at his prom' during a bit of a freak-out. He smiled, winking at Kurt when he looked his way. He knew that Kurt and Blaine's prom photo would be one of the ones gracing the front cover of the school newspaper.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Prom prom prom.

All the Klaineson feels! (Basically any ship name involving Carson is an existing ship (or someone's name) with '-son' on the end)

Hope you laaaike, thank you for the reviews and favourites and alerts!

_Update: I re-wrote some scenes, just adding in more bits and making it more clear who is talking etc etc., and now the dialogue is actually right! And I edited a couple of other tiny things! Hope you enjoy! _


	9. Blackmail

Kurt was beginning to get suspicious.

Previously, the Writers' Club had been made up of just Carson, with a couple of members that came and went pretty frequently. But lately, there had been a boost in membership. Some of the most popular people in school were joining the club, which Kurt just put down to needing things on their CV's, until he saw something that changed his views on his brother.

The Cheerios were having an outdoor practice, and some of them were practicing a pyramid, when Carson came jogging past.

"2, 4, 6, 8, heard you like to fornicate!" Carson sang, skipping past the cheerleaders, who dropped the girl who Carson had been singing to. Kurt raised an eyebrow from where he was sitting arm-in-arm with Mercedes and Tina, planning to talk to Carson as soon as he got home.

* * *

><p>Carson was sitting in his bedroom staring at his Facebook page blankly. The next thing he knew, his chair had been spun around so that he as facing the bed, where Kurt had appeared.<p>

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms.

"…Nothing?" Carson replied, unsure of what Kurt seemed so angry about.

"I heard you today when you were singing about…_fornication _by the cheerleaders," Kurt said in an accusatory tone.

"Oh, that!" Carson said, amusement in his tone. Kurt looked at his twin expectantly, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I'm kind of blackmailing people to get them to join writers' club."

Kurt was silent for a moment. "Carson, you can't do that!" He cried, letting his arms fall to his sides.

"But I can," Carson said smugly. "And I am!"

"I'm telling dad!" Kurt said, beginning to saunter out of the door.

"If you tell him, I'll tell dad about the time Finn and I walked in on you and Blaine having a very _passionate _make-out session on the sofa!" Carson said. He knew he had the upper hand.

Kurt appeared in the door again, his face turning red. "When was that?" He asked, his voice higher than usual.

"Last Friday after school, there was a fire alarm, so Finn and I didn't need to go to writers' club or football!" Carson said maliciously. "When we came in to say hello to our _innocent _little brother, he was attempting to taste the back of his boyfriend's throat!"

Kurt blushed a bright red, turning on his heel and slamming the door behind him. Carson chuckled, leaning back in his chair.

* * *

><p>At dinner that night, Carson kept shooting glances and subtle winks in Kurt's direction.<p>

"Kurt, why are you blushing?" Burt asked as he placed his knife and fork on the edge of his empty plate.

"No reason!" Kurt squeaked, staring resignedly as his legs.

"He's probably just thinking about last Friday," Carson said, smirking. Kurt looked up at him slowly.

The four words that echoed through Carson's head were: _'If looks could kill.'_

"What happened last Friday?" Burt asked, sounding suspicious.

"Nothing, Kurt was just sucking Blaine's face off!" Carson said, leaning his elbows on the table. Carole snorted amusedly, Finn just smiled - Carson suspected that he didn't really know what was going on - and Burt just leaned back in his seat.

"As long as you were being safe," Burt said, fixing Kurt with a stern glare.

"Dad, we weren't - we haven't got to - we were just kissing!" Kurt stammered, blushing as red as the tie around his neck.

"Well, maybe you should be more careful about your kissing locations!" Burt said with a wink. Kurt just hid his face in his hands, a muffled, embarrassed sound coming from him. After a moment, he shot up.

"Carson is blackmailing people to join the writers' club!" Kurt cried proudly, winking over-exaggeratedly at Carson.

"Blackmailing them?" Burt asked, raising an eyebrow. Carson nodded slowly, biting his lip.

"Well, you're determined, I'll give you that," Burt muttered. "Blackmailing isn't good, Carson. People will join writers' club if they want to, and they will, as soon as they see how talented you are!" Burt reassured. Carson smiled slightly.

"Thanks, dad," He muttered.

* * *

><p>When Kurt left for New York, the house was quiet again. It was almost as if Kurt was back at Dalton. When the New Directions returned, though, Kurt was happy even though they had lost the competition. He gave Carson a tight hug when he met the Hummel-Hudsons at the airport, before walking back to the car in between Carson and Burt.<p>

The house was pretty quiet over the next few days, except for when Kurt came home from a date practically in a trance. When Burt squeezed his shoulder and asked him what was wrong, Kurt said happily that Blaine had told him that he loved him. He had spent the rest of the evening giving Carole the details, and the family ended up watching Napoleon Dynamite together.

* * *

><p>When they returned to school on Monday, Carson was sitting in the lunch hall when something caught his eye. In fact, not some<em>thing,<em> some_one._

She had short blonde hair, and was wearing a well put-together outfit that Kurt would definitely approve of. She wasn't as heavily made-up as many of the girls at McKinley were, but the make-up she was wearing accentuated her features well. It was then that Carson recognised her as Quinn, Kurt's friend from New Directions, and former Cheerio - but she had had her hair cut.

The thing was, Quinn had been pregnant the previous year, causing her to see things differently. She also had Puck and Sam - and sometimes Finn - practically drooling over her, which made her pretty much off-limits. Even so, Carson couldn't help the blush that spread across his cheeks as she bumped into his chair.

"Sorry, Carson!" She said, touching his shoulder gently. Carson felt as if an electric current was spreading through his body.

Carson swallowed, with the startling realisation that he might have a little crush on this girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Argh I'm sorry this is so short, but I feel guilty I haven't updated for a while!

This is basically just Kurt and Carson winding each other up a bit. And people have asked for Carson to get his own storyline, so he has one coming!

Once again, thank you very much for all of your story alerts, author alerts and - as always - your kind reviews! :)


	10. Mistaken Identity

Carson was flopped on the living room texting Malerie, his closest friend from Writers' Club. She was telling him about some dirt that she had uncovered about one of he football players who was sleeping with the librarian from another school.

He decided to get his laptop to write a first draft of a blackmail note to send him, before realising that his laptop was in Kurt's room, after Kurt had borrowed it to look at the Vogue website or something. He sighed and stood up, stretching his arms above his head and pulling his grey hoodie down when it rode up over his stomach.

He sped up the stairs on all fours, like a gorilla, as he was home alone and could do things like that without being judged by Kurt and that superior bitch face.

When he reached Kurt's room, Carson was about to pick up his laptop before he decided to stop and look at the photos of Kurt and Blaine that were pinned to the wall. He smiled, glad that his brother was really happy with Blaine.

Being distracted by the photos was the reason that he didn't hear the front door opening.

He also didn't hear footsteps coming up the stairs and across the landing.

He also didn't notice the bedroom door swinging open from where it had been left ajar.

What he did notice, however, was a pair of arms wrapping around his waist from behind. "Hi, Kurt," Came a voice from beside his ear. Carson tensed up considerably when he felt a pair of lips against his neck.

"Blaine?" He squeaked, his voice going embarrassingly high-pitched.

"What's wrong, babe?" Blaine asked, his arms tightening around Carson.

"I think you're confused," Carson managed to stutter out, trying to push Blaine away. Blaine let go, pain flashing across his features briefly.

"Have I done something wrong?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"No, Blaine, I just think –" Carson began, before Blaine put a finger to Carson's lips. It was when Blaine was leaning forward, his lips slightly puckered, then the door swung open.

"What the hell is going on here?" Came a sharp voice, identical to Carson's own. Blaine and Carson both whipped their heads towards the noise, seeing Kurt standing in the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest with narrowed eyes.

His hair was styled to it swept over his forehead, and he was wearing a light blue button-down shirt with a dark blue tie, white jeans and what looked like a fox tail was hanging from the back of Kurt's jeans.

Blaine leaped back from Carson. "Oh my god, Kurt, I'm so sorry," He said, covering his mouth with his hands. "I came in and he was in here and I thought he was you –"

"Carson, what were you doing in my room?" Kurt asked, his eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"I was getting my laptop!" Carson said defensively, picking up his laptop from where it was lying on Kurt's desk.

Kurt gave Carson the side-eye as he walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>Carson stayed out of the way for the next couple of hours, spending the time skyping Malerie and making a start to his latest blackmail letter.<p>

When he thought it would be safe, he decided to go and check on Kurt and apologise again. He straightened his hoodie as much as possible, before quietly knocking on the door. When he received no answer, he peeked into the door hesitantly, afraid that a fire-breathing Kurt would leap out and attack.

Instead, he found Kurt and Blaine curled up together on the bed, not asleep, but not fully conscious either. Kurt's hand was tangled in Blaine's curls; his other hand linked with Blaine's, resting on the shorter boy's chest.

Carson smiled at the sight, before taking a photo of it on his phone –blackmail material could come in handy – and backing out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

****Sorry this is quite short, but I wanted to update something, and I've had this idea in my head for a while now :)

I am going to go back to a few chapters and add things that I missed out - it feels like I rushed through far too many important things that are sort of vital to everything, so I shall go back and improve the general quality of the story! :)

Once again, thanks for your story alerts/favourites, and all your lovely lovely reviews!

(Also, has anyone else seen the Hunger Games? How amazing!)


	11. Swapsies

Kurt woke up feeling like crap.

In fact, crap was an understatement. His throat burned, his head was spinning, and his stomach churned with every movement. He groaned, rolling around his bed slowly, trying to find a comfortable position. He didn't notice the time until he heard his bedroom door open and footsteps approaching.

"Kurt, are you still sleeping?" Burt asked, shaking Kurt's shoulder gently. Kurt tried to say no, but all that came out was a hoarse squeaking sound. He sat up to look at Burt, but he had moved too fast, and his hands immediately flew to his mouth.

"Are you sick?" Burt asked, looking at Kurt's paler-than-usual face. Kurt nodded slowly, trying to mentally will his insides to calm down. Burt sighed and put an arm around Kurt's shoulders, leading him towards the ensuite bathroom.

Burt averted his eyes as Kurt threw up, but held his son's hair back. "You're staying off school today." Burt said firmly, rubbing Kurt's back when he sat up.

Kurt turned to look at his dad, his eyes watering. "But I have a test today, if I'm off I get an automatic fail!" He rasped, brushing his hair back and trying to make himself look less ill.

"Kurt, you've just thrown up and you're as white as a sheet, you're not going to school today." Burt said sternly, sliding an arm around Kurt and helping him to stand up. He lowered his son back into bed, tucking the blankets around him like he used to when Kurt was little.

"Can you get Carson, please?" Kurt asked as Burt was about to leave.

"I could just tell him that you're leaving if you don't want to strain yourself," Burt suggested, leaning against the door.

"I need to talk to him," Kurt said, doing his best puppy-dog eyes. Burt sighed and went out the door, leaving Kurt on his own. After a few minutes, Carson entered quietly and crossed over to beside Kurt's bed.

"Are you alright?" He asked, fastening the last few buttons on his shirt.

"Sort of," Kurt muttered. "I need you to do me a big favour, though." He said, sitting up slightly against the pillows. Carson raised an eyebrow expectantly. "I know it sounds really, really weird, but I need to ask you to dress up as me and attend my English test."

Carson smirked. "And what if I fail it on purpose?"

"I trust you won't do that." Kurt said earnestly, his eyes still slightly wet.

Carson sighed. "I wouldn't do that to my favourite brother," He said, reaching down to ruffle Kurt's hair despite his protests. "So what ridiculous outfit am I going to be wearing for school?"

"I don't know, choose something and let me see it before you go out in public in it," Kurt said. "I don't want you shattering my fabulous reputation."

* * *

><p>After showing Kurt 2 outfits, Carson's clothing was finally deemed acceptable by his brother. He was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt with a grey waistcoat, black skinny jeans and black and white Doc Marten boots.<p>

"You look great," Kurt said with a smile. "I wore that exact outfit once, maybe you're not as clueless as I thought you were!"

"Gee, thanks, Kurt," Carson said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "What do I do with my hair?"

"Just put some mousse in it, brush it back into the shape that you want, then apply some of the –"

"Why don't you just help me do it?" Carson interrupted, concerned that he wouldn't remember the extensive list of products Kurt probably used to get his hair perfect every day.

* * *

><p>When his hair and outfit had been Kurt-approved and jock-proofed, Carson left his brother with a quick one-armed hug.<p>

"I thought I told you to stay in bed," Burt said sternly when he saw Carson walk into the kitchen.

"I'm Carson," Carson said, picking his bag up from where it lay beside the door. "Kurt asked me to sit a test for him today, I have free periods for my first two lessons, so I'll come home and change after I've sat the test."

Burt nodded, still looking slightly confused, before heading back up the stairs, presumably to check on Kurt.

* * *

><p>Carson drove Kurt's navigator to school and parked in Kurt's usual parking space. A few jeers came his way as he crossed the car park, but nothing too drastic, and no physical violence.<p>

As he walked towards English, he felt a hand snake around his middle. He froze.

"Hello, beautiful," Came Blaine's warm voice. Carson could feel the curly-haired boy's breath on his neck.

_'Not again,'_ He thought. "Blaine, it's me." Carson said firmly, turning to look into Blaine's hazel eyes.

Blaine was silent for a moment. "Why are you wearing Kurt's clothes?" He asked, looking like a puppy that had been deprived of its favourite toy.

"He's sick, so he asked me to come in and do his English test in his place," Carson explained, shrugging his shoulders. Blaine looked slightly upset, but nodded in understanding. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" Carson asked. He was sure Blaine still went to Dalton Academy.

"Well, it's the founder of Dalton's birthday today, so we get the day off," Blaine explained, adjusting the buttons on his navy blue woolen jacket.

Carson nodded in understanding. "Kurt is at home, but I'm sure he'd like it if you went over and visited him!"

Blaine nodded and smiled. "Okay, well I guess I'll see you later," Blaine said, smiling at Carson.

"Wait, Blaine, before you go," Carson said, pulling Blaine into an empty classroom. "I just want to take this opportunity to tell you that if you even consider breaking my brother's heart, I will break as many bones in your body as I can."

Blaine was stunned into silence for a moment, before he looked down at the floor and promptly began giggling.

"What are you laughing at?" Carson asked angrily, putting his hands on his hips.

"Nothing, nothing, I just can't help thinking about Kurt–," Blaine snickered, leaning against the wall. "I'm sorry, Carson, that just…really made me laugh more than it should have done."

Blaine went out of the classroom still laughing.

Carson shook his head, leaving the classroom in a rush as the warning bell rang.

* * *

><p>After sitting the test – which Carson found easy due to his experience in the English language, being in the Writers' Club – he walked out of the classroom, over-exaggeratedly swinging his hips as he walked in the most Kurt-like fashion he could muster.<p>

Before he reached the exit, though, Santana appeared.

"So, Hummel, how did your test go?" She asked, gently bumping shoulders with him.

"Fine, pretty easy, I think!" Carson replied, smirking slightly. "I couldn't stop thinking about Blaine, though…" He said, doing a dreamy sigh as he tried to hold back a chuckle. Santana made a puking gesture at him, before jogging away to catch up with Brittany.

Carson laughed, continuing to walk towards the doors. Before he reached them though, he was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"How did you find that?" Came a soft voice from behind him. Carson turned around to see Quinn smiling at him. He smiled at her, trying to contain the blush that he could feel beginning to spread across his pale cheeks.

"It was fine!' He squeaked, laughing in what he hoped was a normal way, but probably came out as a slightly hysterical, slightly terrified giggle. Quinn smiled at him, her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Do you have a free period now?" She asked, putting a hand on Carson's elbow to coax him into continuing towards the doors.

"Yeah, I was just planning on heading home and relaxing for a bit though," Carson replied with a sigh.

"Well if you're not doing anything, would you like to go for a coffee with me?" Quinn asked with a smile. Carson tried to keep his jaw from falling to the floor, before nodding enthusiastically.

"I'll drive you to the Lima Bean if you like!" He said, opening the passenger door for her to climb into. Quinn thanked him, buckling the seatbelt.

During their coffee, Quinn talked to Carson – well, she thought he was Kurt – about everything from Glee Club to football to animals. The two of them laughed loudly, not caring about the dubious stares from the old people who were also in the café. They had a cinnamon swirl between them, and played a game of rock-paper-scissors to decide who got the half with the most cinnamon in it.

Carson somewhat reluctantly drove Quinn back to McKinley, hurriedly getting up and opening the door to allow her to get out.

"This was fun!" Quinn said, brushing a lock of her short, blonde hair behind an ear.

"I know, we should do it again some time," Carson smiled.

"Definitely," Quinn said. "Well, I guess I'll see you later, Carson!"

Carson waved goodbye, before freezing.

She knew that he wasn't Kurt!

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

This was fun :) Thank you ever so much to _DiDiGlee, _who gave me the idea for this chapter!

Thank you for your alerts and your lovely reviews! (I feel like a broken record saying that every chapter, but I need to thank you! EE!)


	12. Bullies

Carson was in a daze.

He walked through the car park in a daydream (which may or may not have been about Quinn being in love with him and sweeping him off his feet to a holiday in Hawaii), until something powerful collided with his side. He looked over just in time to see Azimio smirking at him, his arms folded with his eyebrows raised as if he was waiting for Carson to do something.

"What was that for?" Carson asked, fixing the football player with his best death glare.

"Just for being you, homo," Azimio said, letting out a loud laugh and walking away.

Carson felt as if he was frozen to the spot. He had momentarily forgotten that he was wearing Kurt's clothes. He thought that the bullying had stopped; at least that's what Kurt had told everybody.

Carson shook his head, heading back towards the school. He was nearly there when he saw his friend Malerie sitting on a bench, watching something on her video camera.

"Malerie Baggs, you will never guess what," Carson said, flopping down beside her. "I've been out for coffee with Quinn Fabray!"

Malerie stared at Carson confusedly. "Okay, I know Carson is my best friend, but why do I need to know this, Kurt?"

Carson facepalmed. "Never mind." He said, waving goodbye to her and walking back towards Kurt's car, ready to go home.

* * *

><p>When he arrived home, Carson was met with an eerily silent house. His father's truck was absent – Burt had probably gone to work at the garage – but Carole's car was in its place in the driveway. Carson walked into the house, bending down to unlace Kurt's Doc Martens before sliding them off and picking them up to take back to Kurt's room.<p>

He walked into the kitchen to find Carole stirring a pot of something that smelled heavenly.

"Hi," He said, going to lean against the kitchen cupboards.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Carole asked sternly, turning to look at him with concern written across her face.

"It's Carson, I was doing Kurt a favour at school," Carson chuckled. "How's Kurty doing?"

Carole sighed. "He's so stubborn, it's practically impossible to know what to do with him," She said.

"I know a thing or two about Kurt, why don't I go and see if I can get him to come around?" Carson asked kindly, sliding an arm around Carole's shoulder and giving her a quick hug. Carson walked up the stairs and knocked gently on the door before entering Kurt's room. Kurt was lying on the bed looking sightly miserable. He had a book propped open on his lap, but he was staring blankly at his knees.

"Kurt?" Carson said, crossing the room and shaking Kurt's shoulder gently. Kurt jolted out of his daze, looking up at Carson with tired eyes.

"Did you pass the test?" He asked groggily.

"I think so," Carson replied, sitting down on the edge of Kurt's bed. "I take it you're not feeling any better." Kurt just shook his head in response. "Me and Quinn went out for a coffee!" Carson said, blushing and staring at a point somewhere to the right of Kurt's head.

"You like her," Kurt smirked, pulling himself into a more upright position.

"Maybe!" Carson said sheepishly, avoiding Kurt's eyes. "But I'm only agreeing because you're sick, don't let your ego get too huge." Carson continued, nudging Kurt and winking at him.

* * *

><p>Later, when Kurt had reluctantly eaten the chicken soup that Carole had made him, Carson was called back into his brother's room. He had changed out of Kurt's clothes and was now wearing a grey shirt and black jeans, his glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.<p>

"What do you want?" Carson asked with an affectionate chuckle.

"I was just wondering if Carole was still here?" Kurt said, a questioning tone in his voice.

"Yeah, I think she's ironing Finn's football stuff," Carson replied, picking up Kurt's iPod and inspecting the picture of Blaine that functioned as his background. "But I have a bone to pick with you," Carson continued. Kurt looked up at him with his big eyes, his ruffled hair making him look younger than he already did. "You're still getting bullied, aren't you?"

Kurt looked down and shrugged. "Little bit," He muttered, fiddling with the edge of one of his blankets.

Carson put a hand on Kurt's bony elbow. "You told us it had stopped," Carson said gently. "We can help you!"

"No one cares enough about bullying to do anything about it," Kurt muttered. "Except you, dad, Carole and everyone." He said, flicking his hand in a dismissive gesture. Carson sighed. He would have to come up with a plan, and soon.

"Do you need anything?" Carson asked, standing up from the bed. Kurt shook his head, still looking at his knees.

Carson walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where he found Carole crushing up some tablets and stirring them into a glass of water. "Doing drugs now?" Carson asked with a wink.

Carole laughed. "No, it's Kurt's medication," She said. "He refuses to just eat them, so I have to give them to him like this."

"It won't work," Carson said, sighing. "That's Dad's old trick for when we're ill, now me and Kurt just pour the water down the sink."

Carole sighed. "I suppose I'll try and convince him to drink it," She said, putting the half-crushed pills into the glass of water. She looked to her right, and Carson was still leaning against the fridge looking as if he was trying to convince himself to say something. "Is everything alright, honey?" Carole asked kindly, putting a hand on Carson's arm.

"I'm just worried," Carson said, running a hand through his hair. "Kurt is still getting bullied and no one has noticed, and he isn't eating much, and I'm just worried for him."

"Carson, try not to worry," Carole said. "As soon as Kurt is well enough to go into school, your dad will go and bring it up with that Principal Figgins."

Carson smiled, somewhat reassured.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Sorry this is quite short, but I wanted to update again and this is what you're getting! ;)

Oh Carson, you darling, concerned boy. I think Season 3 will be starting in a few chapters, so woop woop!

Once again, thank you for your alerts, favourites and especially your lovely reviews!

(Also once again thank you to _DiDiGlee_, who has been flooding me with ideas for the past couple of chapters! :D)

**P.S.** I have updated Chapter 4 and Chapter 5 so far, adding in bits that I missed and making Carson more involved; not to blow my own trumpet but I think they're looking better! :)


	13. Purple Piano Project

Carson was sitting awkwardly in Principal Figgins' office as his father spoke very sternly.

"I'm trying to say that I thought the bullying had stopped and that my son was safe," Burt said, leaning forward in his chair. "But now I'm hearing that this isn't the case, and that Kurt is still having to go through his education being constantly afraid. As the Principal of this school, I want you to do something about it."

Principal Figgins looked very uncomfortable. "Why is the boy in question not here now?" He asked.

"He's unwell," Burt said firmly. "Now what are you going to do about the bullying situation?"

"I will put more teachers in the hallways to try and stop the bullies in their tracks," Figgins said, writing something on a notebook on his desk. "If you have any more problems, please don't hesitate to come and see me." He continued, clearly desperate to see the Hummels leave.

* * *

><p>Later, when Burt was finished work and Carson was home from helping him in the garage, Kurt was curled up on the sofa in the living room under a blanket. Upon closer inspection, Burt and Carson saw that he was sleeping soundly, his arms wrapped tightly around his legs, which were tucked to his chest.<p>

"Should we wake him up?" Carson asked, reaching out to gently pat Kurt's knee.

"No, I guess we can leave him there until dinner." Burt said quietly, covering Kurt with a blanket from the back of the sofa.

When Carole arrived home from work, she cooked dinner for the family - macaroni and cheese. When it was ready, she disappeared into the living room to wake Kurt up. Minutes later, she returned to the kitchen with a tired-looking Kurt in tow.

"Did you talk to Principal Figgins?" Kurt asked as he slid into his chair.

"We did, and he said that he's going to try and make teachers more watchful," Burt said, ruffling Kurt's hair.

"Well Principal Figgins must have told Mr Schue, he was going on about bullying again at Glee," Finn said in between huge mouthfuls of food.

Kurt nodded and ate his food; more than he'd eaten all week, Carson mentally noted.

* * *

><p>The next day held Kurt's return to school. He came downstairs still looking pale, but a lot healthier in a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue jacket with a grey scarf. Although they were in Kurt's car, Carson drove the two of them to school with the excuse that Kurt was still recovering.<p>

The walk from the car into the school was uneventful, except for Puck Sam stopping Kurt and insisting on a 'bro-five'.

When the twins arrived in the corridor, however, neither of them noticed some of the football jocks lurking beside the toilets. The twins walked together towards where their lockers were situated, but before they could arrive there, a jock picked Kurt up by the underarms and literally threw him into the lockers.

Kurt crashed off the cold metal, falling to the floor.

"Welcome back, homo," The jock jeered, giving Kurt a sharp kick in the leg. The ignored Carson, knowing that if he did anything directly to the boy he would get completely torn apart in a newspaper article. What the jock didn't know was that he actually _had_ directly insulted Carson, and it would be ridiculously easy - practically insultingly so - to find dirt on him.

Carson snapped himself out of his reverie and hurriedly bent down.

"Are you ok?" He asked, putting a hand on Kurt's trembling shoulder.

"I'm fine, Carson," Kurt replied quietly. Carson sighed, straightening up and holding out his hands to help Kurt up.

* * *

><p>Carson had delivered Kurt to his first class before heading to his own. He was in Maths, where he sat beside Noah Puckerman. The two of them sat in their usual silence for most of the class, until about half an hour into the lesson when the teacher was distracted.<p>

"Is Kurt ok?" Puck asked, not looking up from his maths book so as not to draw attention to himself.

"He's fine, I think," Carson replied. "Why wouldn't he be?"

"Sam and I saw Lance Jacobs throwing him into the lockers," Puck said. He stopped talking when the teacher looked his way. When the teacher had looked away again, he continued. "It looked pretty bad."

"Yeah, but Kurt said he was okay," Carson sighed. "But while we're on the subject, do you know of anything this Lance Jacobs guy might have done that could reflect badly on him?"

Puck looked sideways at Carson. "I'm impressed, Hummel. Looking out for your brother?" Puck asked. Carson nodded. "Well, it's sort of a football team secret that he may or may not have had a fling with Miss Donner." He continued with a wink.

Miss Donner was an English teacher who was infamous for being…unpleasant. She wore pretty much exclusively corduroy; hated nearly every student she came across; and probably didn't know what shampoo was.

Carson raised an eyebrow, making a mental note for his next free period.

* * *

><p>It was lunch hour at McKinley, and most students were milling around the cafeteria at their various unofficially assigned tables. The Cheerios sat at the large table at the side of the hall, the jocks took up the table beside them, the Glee club were tucked into the corner opposite them, and everyone else was just interspersed between them.<p>

Carson and Malerie just sat wherever they could find seats where they wouldn't be harassed; which was currently at one of the long tables in the centre of the cafeteria. Carson's eyes kept being drawn towards the bright purple piano which was sitting at the back of the cafeteria, surrounded by various other instruments. After a while, some people from the school orchestra and bands stood up and picked up guitars and drumsticks.

They started playing music, an unfamiliar song that sounded like it came from the 80's.

Carson turned around to see the annoying Rachel girl walking across a table singing. She was joined by various other Glee club members throughout the song, some of them singing, while others just danced on the floor.

They ended the song with a flourish, but only moments after they had finished, Becky Jackson had her spaghetti at Rachel's face, giggling menacingly. This started a food fight in the cafeteria.

Carson and Malerie decided to hot-foot it to the library. On their way past, they saw that the Glee club were cowering against the wall; Kurt was pushing himself along the floor on his back, using a tray as a shield.

* * *

><p>Later in the week, Carson and Malerie were sitting in the courtyard. There was another purple piano in the centre of the area. Kurt had explained to Carson what their significance was; so it was expected that Carson was somewhat apprehensive as to what may happen.<p>

After almost twenty minutes of nothing happening, Carson was lulled into a false sense of security. He and Malerie were putting finishing touches to the 'Lance Jacobs case', when the music began. Carson looked up to see Blaine wearing red trousers that weren't quite long enough, a black polo shirt, a bow tie and yellow sunglasses. He was dancing enthusiastically as Kurt stood beside him, smiling somewhat shyly.

"What's he doing here?" Carson asked Malerie. She just laughed and shook her head, smiling at his singing. Kurt jogged down the stairs, closely followed by Rachel, and sat down on the edge of the table beside where Carson was sitting. He smiled as Blaine sang Tom Jones - _It's Not Unusual_ - and managed to catch Blaine's sunglasses when he tossed them.

Just as Carson thought that there would be no issues, the Cheerios started pouring something onto the piano. Someone with pink hair and punk-style clothes threw a cigarette at the piano, causing it to burst into flames.

Blaine stared at it for a moment, before stepping down to where Kurt was. He looked completely deflated.

"I thought nothing bad was going to happen!" Blaine said, disappointment in his voice.

Kurt reached out to squeeze his hand. "You were amazing, Blaine," He said, sliding Blaine's sunglasses back onto his nose.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Carson asked, leaning his elbows on the table.

Blaine and Kurt smiled knowingly at each other. "I transferred!" Blaine said, unashamedly sliding an arm around Kurt's waist.

Carson smiled, obviously surprised. "That's awesome!" He said, patting Blaine's shoulder.

Carson was still smiling when he looked over to where the piano was still smouldering. The person who had thrown the cigarette was walking towards where they were sitting. She offered Carson a slight smile. Carson froze: he recognised the short haircut. After a few moments of thought, it dawned on him.

It was _Quinn!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

OOoooh, how will Carson react to punk!Quinn? Will he be freaked out, or have some weird punk fetish? ;)

Anyway, I meant this to be a short little filler chapter and for the next one to be season 3, but no, it all blended into one big mush!

I now realise that I completely missed out summer, and I'm going to add a summer bit in, so don't fret!

Once again, thanks for your alerts, favourites and, as always, your reviews!

LOL 69 REVIEWS HAHAHA


	14. Wishful Thinking

It was beginning to get colder and darker in the evenings, and Carson and Kurt were thinking back to the long, hot, summer days of relaxation.

* * *

><p>With summer came heat.<p>

With heat came unattractively overweight people hanging around with not many clothes on in local parks.

Luckily, Kurt and Carson Hummel spent most the days of their summer holiday in the garden of Blaine Anderson, whose family was very wealthy, and owned a large swimming pool.

They were usually joined by members of New Directions - the most frequent visitors being Santana, Brittany and Mercedes - and sometimes Blaine's Dalton friends, Wes and David, joined them.

Most of the time, Kurt and Carson limited their level of undress to just a t-shirt and shorts, their apprehension of their pale skin getting sunburnt presiding over anything else.

Despite this, on the warmest day of the year when it was nearing 100 degrees, Blaine, Mercedes and Santana's persuasive words - and a lot of sun cream - managed to get the twins into the pool.

Mrs Anderson kept them supplied with ice-cold, home-made lemonade and snacks, often staying outside chatting to the teens, much to Blaine's embarrassment.

"Mom, please go inside," Blaine said despairingly as she talked to Mercedes and Santana about the latest J-Lo single.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt chuckled, giving his boyfriend a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Your mom is cool!" He said.

"Thank you, sweetie!" Mrs Anderson said, stepping over and giving Kurt's bare shoulders a squeeze. "But I suppose I'd better go inside and start preparing dinner," She said. "Do any of you want to stay for dinner?"

There was a chorus of _'yes, please'_s and _'thank you Mrs Anderson'_s from them as she walked back into the house.

"Your mom is cool, Blaine," Brittany said absently as she painted her nails a metallic pink.

"Thanks, Britt!" Blaine said happily, grinning at the blonde cheerleader.

"No idea how you came from her," Santana said playfully with a smirk and a wink. Blaine just rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>On the last day of summer, most of New Directions - and Carson, of course - were at Blaine's house.<p>

After all of them doing various activities, Puck managed to convince everyone to have a game of Truth or Dare. Everybody sat in a large circle around the garden, daring each other to do ridiculous things, or tell each other embarrassing things.

"Okay, Hummel, truth or dare?" Puck asked, raising an eyebrow in the general direction of the twins.

Kurt and Carson looked at each other. "Which one?" They asked in unison.

"Uh, Kurt," Puck said, shrugging. "Truth or dare?"

Kurt sighed. "Truth, I guess."

"Okay, give me a minute," Puck said. He looked deeply concentrated for a moment, before jolting up. "Have you and Anderson done it yet?" He asked enthusiastically. Most of the other Glee Club members couldn't stifle their laughter and the blush on Kurt's shocked face.

"I can't answer that!" Kurt squeaked.

"Give me one good reason why not!" Puck challenged.

"It would be an invasion of Blaine's privacy," Kurt said solemnly, squeezing Blaine's knee.

"Aw, c'mon, Blaine doesn't mind, do you Blaine?" Puck asked. Blaine just shrugged.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend helplessly.

"Well, if you're not gonna tell us, we can give you a…_forfeit, _I suppose!" Puck said ominously as he, Sam, Mike and Finn stood up and began walking over to Kurt.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, panic creeping into his voice. "You'd better watch it, you know a can kick with spectacular aim!" He said, shuffling closer to Blaine and latching onto his arm.

Despite this, Puck, Sam, Mike and Finn managed to pick Kurt up - one limb each - and carry him over to the poolside. Kurt was kicking up a fuss the whole way, trying to wiggle out of their grasp.

"Sure you don't want to tell us?" Sam asked, adjusting his grip on Kurt's ankle.

Kurt barely got the word 'no' out before he was thrown mercilessly into the water. The football players made a hasty retreat before Kurt could resurface and drag them into the pool.

When Kurt's soaking wet head appeared, Blaine jogged over to pull him out of the pool.

"Are you okay, babe?" He asked, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist.

"Suck-up!" Sam muttered as he walked past. Kurt managed to give him a firm his on the arm as he passed.

"I'm fine," Kurt said to Blaine, giving him a wet kiss on the cheek.

"Ew," Blaine said with a wink, pulling Kurt over to sit on a sun lounger with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

****Hello! I'm sooo sososo sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've had a really bad case of writers' block and haven't been able to find inspiration to write _anything_ lately!

I know this isn't very long, but I thought I would just put it in to show what the New Directions in my head get up to in their summer holidays! It's sort of a flashback just so I didn't have to go back and edit previous chapters (lazy me), but I hope you like it.

The next proper chapter is coming up, I'll try to make it a bit longer! We'll find out what Carson thinks of Quinn's punk appearance ;)

Once again, thank you very much for your story alerts/favourites, and your lovely reviews!


	15. I Am Unicorn

Carson hated the fact that Kurt was running for Senior Class President.

It wasn't that he didn't think that Kurt could win, or that he couldn't do it: it's that Carson couldn't walk down the corridors without laughing anymore.

The walls were adorned with bright pink posters of Kurt with a unicorn horn photoshopped onto his forehead, with a rainbow behind him.

Despite his laughter, Carson felt bad for his brother. He seemed miserable: he was auditioning for the school musical, and he was adamant that if he didn't get the part of Tony, he wouldn't get in to NYADA, which was where he wanted to go for college.

When Carson wasn't thinking about Kurt or working on his writing, he was thinking about Quinn. Since before the summer holidays, he had had something of a crush on the girl, but she had undergone a change of appearance over the summer holidays. She had gone very _punk, _with bright pink hair and clothes that looked like they belonged in the 70's.

Even though it was a very different look to how she previously looked, Carson had to admit that he sort of liked it.

It was impressive how Quinn managed to own the hallways despite dressing so differently from everybody else. And it helped that whenever Carson passed her, she offered him a slight smile.

Apart from these brief acknowledgements, Carson never saw Quinn. It was rumoured that she spent her time with The Skanks now, who were a group of terrifying girls who looked as if they could kill a person with just one glare.

One day, though, Carson was in the library typing up an article about the hideous quality of the school lunches at McKinley, when he heard someone behind him.

"Is this computer taken?" A bored-sounding voice drawled. Carson spun around in his chair to see Quinn smirking at him.

"No, but I'd probably disinfect it, the guy who was sitting there last time smelled as if he lived on a diet of garlic and onions and spent most of his time with wet dogs," Carson said, rolling his eyes.

Quinn chuckled, crossing her legs as she logged in to her account. There was silence for a few minutes.

"Loving the new look," Carson commented as he googled 'disgusting looking food'.

"Thanks," Quinn said in the monotone that seemed to be her normal voice now. "I didn't know you wore glasses."

"Yeah, I guess spending most of my time sitting in front of a computer writing articles has its consequences," Carson said, pushing his glasses further up to the bridge of his nose.

"They suit you," Quinn said, a real smile on her face. Carson smiled at her, before turning to look back at his computer screen to hide his blush.

* * *

><p>After school, Rachel had insisted on accompanying Finn to his job at the garage. Instead of helping, though, she stood kissing Finn as he worked. Carson observed all of this from inside Burt's office, where he sometimes went to work without any interruptions except for Burt occasionally popping in to check on something or to ask Carson for something.<p>

Strangely enough, Kurt was also in the garage that afternoon. He usually went straight home, but presently he was sitting on a usually vacant chair in the middle of the garage. Carson couldn't hear anything, but he saw Kurt follow Burt through to the store where all the engine parts were kept. Kurt looked pretty downcast, his arms folded across his middle.

When he followed Burt out, though, there was a little smile on his face. As Kurt walked out of the garage, Burt gave him a pat on the shoulder. Carson watched the goings-on in the garage for a moment before going back to his laptop.

* * *

><p>Later, Carson was in his bedroom, talking to Malerie on Facebook. He hadn't mentioned his earlier conversation with Quinn; in fact, Malerie didn't even know about his crush on the girl.<p>

Carson had just decided to check Quinn's Facebook and was going through her photos, when Kurt burst in. Carson yelped and closed his laptop, before rounding on his brother.

"Jeez, Kurtis, fancy knocking next time?" He asked, re-adjusting his glasses to try and distract from his blush.

"My name isn't Kurtis, now shut up and listen to my Election speech," Kurt said, shoving Carson in the chest so he was sitting on the bed.

He read out the speech proudly, occasionally looking at Carson to gauge his reactions.

When he was done, Carson was silent for a moment.

"So? Any comments, or are you just going to sit there like a turnip?" Kurt asked, folding his arms.

"It's good, but it could be a lot better," Carson said, taking the piece of paper that the speech was written on. "I see you've decided to take the Unicorn route?"

"Yeah, I talked to Dad earlier and he sort of convinced me to do it," Kurt shrugged, sitting beside Carson on the bed. "So how can I improve it?"

The twins spent most of the evening working on the speech, making adjustments when necessary.

* * *

><p>The next day, Carson followed closely behind Kurt when he went to tell Brittany about his decision to go with the Unicorn route. He stood inconspicuously at his locker while Kurt and the blonde Cheerio talked, but he didn't miss the sadness and terror that was in Kurt's smile when the girl hugged him.<p>

When Brittany had left, Carson went over to Kurt.

"What's wrong?" He asked, as Kurt took deep breaths to try and calm down.

"Brittany's running for president as well," Kurt said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Carson sighed. It had all been going so well; but Kurt didn't have a crow in hell's chance of winning against the Cheerio.

"Don't worry, Kurtis," Carson said, slinging an arm around his twin's shoulder as they walked to their shared English class. "It will all work out in the end!"

Carson hoped for both of their sakes that it was true.

* * *

><p>That evening, Carson was getting worried.<p>

He hadn't seen Kurt since school earlier in the day: he must have slipped into the house without Carson hearing, and he hadn't been at dinner.

When it reached 9 o' clock and Finn was choosing a movie for the family to watch, Carson decided to go and get his twin. He opened the door without knocking as payback for Kurt doing the same thing the night before. He felt bad, however, when he saw Kurt.

He was curled up on his bed with red puffy eyes and tear tracks on his cheeks. He was sniffling, and his phone was vibrating on the bed beside him, the screen lighting up with the name 'Blaine'.

"Uh, Kurt?" Carson asked hesitantly, stepping into the room and closing the door softly behind him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm spectacular, actually," Kurt muttered sarcastically, running a hand through his hair tiredly.

"What's wrong?" Carson said. In an attempt to be soothing, he walked over and kind of half-patted, half-stroked Kurt's arm.

"Blaine's gonna be Tony, Brittany's gonna be President…" Kurt muttered.

"But Blaine didn't even audition for Tony!" Carson said, sitting down beside his brother.

Kurt ignored him. "I'm _never_ going to get into NYADA!" He said, a few more tears escaping his eyes.

Carson was, for once, at a loss for words. "Do you want me to get Dad?" He asked, knowing that Burt usually knew what to do with his son when he was upset.

Kurt just shook his head. His phone started buzzing again from where it lay beside the pillow. Carson picked it up and pressed the 'answer' button determinedly.

"Carson, what are you doing…?" Kurt asked, as Carson raised the phone to his ear.

"Hi, Blaine?" Carson said.

"Kurt?" Blaine's frantic voice answered. "Kurt, I've been so worried about you, when you don't pick up your phone I automatically assume the worst and I start thinking you've been attacked or something, and I know you always tell me I need to calm down, but I just –"

"Blaine, it's Carson," Carson said, cutting his twin's boyfriend off.

Kurt listened to his boyfriend's frantic voice begin again on the other end of the line, although he couldn't make out the words. The only thing he could hear clearly was Carson, who occasionally interjected with a _'no, he's okay'_, or a _'yes, he's upset'_.

Before long, Carson held the phone out towards Kurt. "He wants to talk to you," Carson told his brother, before turning the phone on to loudspeaker and excusing himself from the room, door shutting firmly behind him.

He stayed outside Kurt's room, though. "Blaine…?" He heard Kurt ask tearfully.

"Kurt, I've been so worried!" Came Blaine's voice, slightly scratchy due to the phone connection.

"Sorry," Kurt muttered.

"It's fine," Blaine replied. There was some silence. "Kurt, why weren't you answering my calls…?"

"I was there…" Kurt said, laughing despite the fact that there was nothing funny about the situation. "At your audition, I mean."

"Oh my goodness, Kurt, I'm so sorry–" Blaine began.

Kurt cut him off, though. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Blaine," He said. "You're definitely talented enough, and you can actually pull off straight," Kurt said, laughing again. "Which is ironic, considering I tried to play straight for like, a week in my sophomore year."

Blaine chuckled. "Well, I saw the pictures, and I thought you looked hot," He said, an air of amusement in his tone.

Carson decided to walk away to watch whatever terrible movie Finn had picked out before it turned into full-blown phone-sex, with Kurt doing his 'butch voice'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

I'm so so so sorry it's taken so long to update this, I have no excuse but sheer laziness!

I hope you enjoy it and everything, sorry if the events in the chapter don't sync up with the actual episode, it's just that I haven't seen the actual episode for months and months, so I've been living off the Wikipedia plotlines of the Glee episodes!

Also, I might go back and add in some Season 1 bits and bobs…like Butch Kurt! It's so hilarious but so upsetting at the same time.

And he wears hats with animals on them!

Anyway this has been a sufficiently long Author's Note, thank you for your alerts, favourites and, especially, your reviews!


	16. The First Time

Carson couldn't help but notice that Kurt had been more…_snippy_ than usual lately.

While he wasn't exactly usually a basket of fluffy kittens to Carson – more like a tiger with sharpened claws – nowadays whatever Carson said to Kurt was met with a sarcastic comment or one of the patented Hummel Bitch Glares.

"Kurt, dad wants you to set the table," Carson said, poking his head around Kurt's bedroom door.

Kurt glared at him from where he sat at his desk. "Can't you just do it yourself?" He asked, venom in his tone.

"Look, what is it with you lately?" Carson asked, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. "All you do is glare and bitch at people."

"There's some guy flirting with Blaine and he wants us to go to a night club, and it's just ridiculous," Kurt said.

"Well, who is this guy?" Carson asked, sitting down on the bed.

Kurt turned around to where his laptop lay on his desk, and pulled up a Facebook profile. "Sebastian Smythe," Kurt sighed.

Carson stood up to look at it. "Jeez, Kurt, what are you worrying about?" He asked with an exasperated laugh. Kurt looked at him confusedly. "He looks like a meerkat." Carson said, going through some of this Sebastian guy's photos.

"I know he looks like a rodent, but Blaine was out for a coffee with him when I found them," Kurt said, closing Sebastian's Facebook with a firm click.

Carson rolled his eyes, squeezing Kurt's shoulder. "You've got nothing to worry about, and Blaine's not worth it if he thinks that weasel is better than you," Carson said, beginning to leave the room. Kurt smiled at him gratefully. "I'll set the table as well, if you _really _want me to!" Carson continued with a wink.

In contrast to Kurt's thundery moods, Carson had been in an uncharacteristically good mood for the last while, as Quinn had ditched her punk-rock appearance for her previous blonde hair and stylish, yet modest clothes. It wasn't that Carson hadn't liked her punk look, it's just that he had originally began liking Quinn with her blonde hair, so it was refreshing to see her go back to normal.

* * *

><p>For a couple of days, Kurt and Blaine seemed fine: sitting together at lunch, subtly holding hands in the halls, and sharing little kisses in Glee club.<p>

Because of this, Carson thought nothing of it when Kurt said that he was going to Blaine's house for dinner and a movie. After eating dinner with Burt, Carole and Finn, Carson went up to his room. He sat on his laptop talking to Malerie and typing up articles.

As usual, it was the small hours of the morning before Carson even considered going to bed. He had pulled on a white t-shirt and some tartan pyjama bottoms when he heard the sound of a car pulling into the drive. He pulled on a pair of socks and tiptoed out onto the landing just in time to see Kurt slipping in the front door, his eyes red-rimmed.

Carson waited until his brother was up the stairs before stepping over and beckoning for Kurt to come into Carson's room. When Kurt was inside, Carson shut the door and turned around.

"What's wrong, and why are you only getting home at three o' clock in the morning?" Carson asked, folding his arms.

"We went to the nightclub, and Karofsky was there, and we danced, and Blaine was a bit drunk and he wanted to have sex but I didn't and he walked home and he probably hates me and I don't know what to do!" Kurt said, his voice hoarse and his eyes welling up.

Carson sighed. "Why don't you go and get your pyjamas on, then come back here and you can sleep on it, and you'll feel better in the morning."

Kurt nodded, walking quietly across to his bedroom. Carson sat down on his bed, sighing. The things Kurt managed to get himself into.

Carson put his spare pillow on the bed for Kurt, before sitting down and pulling the duvet over his legs.

After a few minutes, Kurt appeared in the doorway again, slipping himself into bed on Carson's left.

"It will look better in the morning, Kurt," Carson said, reaching over to squeeze Kurt's wrist.

Kurt gave his brother a watery smile, before reaching over to switch off the lamp. "Goodnight, Carson," Kurt said.

"Goodnight, Kurt," Carson replied, sighing quietly.

* * *

><p>Despite Carson's reassurances, things weren't better in the morning. Kurt and Blaine didn't speak to each other at all, avoiding each other at lunchtimes and in the halls, and sitting at opposite sides of the room in Glee club.<p>

Mercedes, Brittany, Santana and – to Carson's joy – Quinn approached Carson one day to ask what had happened between Blaine and Kurt.

"We asked Kurt, but he just told us not to worry about it and practically ran off somewhere," Mercedes sighed, shrugging.

"We don't mean to pry, we're just worried about Kurt," Quinn said, smiling sadly at Carson.

Carson sat with the girls at lunch that day, filling them in on what had happened between Kurt and Blaine. They all looked shocked, and glared at Blaine when he passed their table. Carson couldn't help but notice that Blaine looked completely lost, even when Mike Chang made space for him to sit down at a table with himself and Tina.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Carson cornered Blaine at his locker.<p>

"Anderson," He said with a curt nod.

Blaine did a double take. "Kurt?" He asked hesitantly.

"No, his twin," Carson sighed. Blaine looked disappointed for a moment, before pulling himself together. "Look, Kurt misses you as much as you miss him, if the two of you would just talk and sort everything out…"

"No, he probably hates me…I tried to force him into doing things he didn't want to, and I don't deserve him," Blaine said, shutting his locker with a resolute clang.

"You don't have to put up with him moping around the house crying at any mention of your name," Carson said, folding his arms.

Blaine just sighed, beginning to walk away.

"If you break my brother's heart, I'll break you, hobbit!" Carson called after him. Mercedes, who had been walking past at the time, snorted and patted Carson on the back.

* * *

><p>Of course, Carson attended the opening night of West Side Story with Burt and Carole. He would probably be writing an article on it for the school newspaper, but he also wanted to see his brother perform.<p>

As usual, the New Directions exceeded expectations with their talent. Blaine and Rachel made a fantastic Maria and Tony, although Carson found it slightly difficult to concentrate on Blaine's performances due to Burt sitting beside him shooting Blaine a glare every now and again.

When the show was over, Burt, Carson and Carole waited for Kurt and Finn to emerge. Finn looked quite happy, but Kurt still looked troubled no matter how many bear hugs he received from various members of New Directions, Carson and Burt.

After school, Carson had been looking for Kurt for around ten minutes when his phone buzzed with a text.

_'Going to sort things out with Blaine. Car keys are in your locker. See you later x'_.

Carson grinned, sliding his phone back into his pocket and heading to his locker to retrieve the car keys.

"Where's Kurt?" Burt asked when Carson arrived home.

"He's sorting things out with Blaine," Carson grinned, kicking his shoes off.

Burt folded his arms. "You sure he should be doing that?" He asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Come on, dad, you know Kurt's been pining over him all week, and Blaine hasn't been much better," Carson laughed. "And besides, you love Blaine!"

"I like Blaine when he isn't breaking my Kurt's heart!" Burt said, sounding exasperated.

Carson rolled his eyes, going to the kitchen to retrieve something to eat.

Later on, Carson was typing up his article on West Side Story while Finn watched Two and a Half Men (which both Kurt and Carson shared a passionate hatred for), and Burt and Carole talked quietly. The phone rang from the corner of the room.

Carson stood up and went to pick it up. "Hello?" He spoke into the receiver.

"Carson?" Came an identical voice from the other end of the line.

"Kurt!" Carson smiled. Burt sat up, fixing Carson with an unbroken stare. "How did it go with Blaine?"

"It went super-well, is dad there?" Kurt replied, a smile in his voice.

"Yeah, he looks like he's ready to buy a shotgun," Carson laughed, handing the phone over.

"Kurt?" Burt said into the phone, a puzzled look on his face. Carson faintly heard Kurt's voice from the other end of the line. "Stay over?" Burt asked, looking surprised. He nodded as Kurt spoke again. "You'll be careful, right? You read the pamphlets?" Carson couldn't hold back a snort. He heard Kurt sounding scandalised form the other end of the line. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I love you too." Burt said, hanging up the phone.

Carson took it from Burt and put it back in the phone cradle. "So he's staying over at Blaine's?" Carson asked with a wink. Burt rolled his eyes and nodded.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kurt arrived home practically floating.<p>

"Have fun?" Carole asked, a laugh in her voice as she squeezed his shoulder when he was taking his shoes off. Kurt laughed and nodded, before heading upstairs. When he was out of sight from Carole, he limped towards his bedroom.

"Sore?" Carson asked, leaning against the wall. Kurt squeaked, practically jumping out of his skin and blushing profusely.

"I'm fine," Kurt said primly, leaning against the doorframe.

"Then why were you limping?" Carson asked, smirking.

"What's this about limping?" Burt asked, stepping out of his and Carole's room.

"Kurt was limping," Carson told their dad, smirking at Kurt, who made strangling motions at Carson when Burt's back was turned.

"I just twisted my ankle on the way up the stairs, nothing to worry about," Kurt said, folding his arms and glaring at Carson; who just laughed and retreated into his room.

Before he closed the door, he heard Burt: "Maybe I should check your ankle, I don't want it getting worse," Burt said.

"No, dad, I'm fine!" Kurt said, backing into his bedroom and slamming the door.

Carson closed his door chuckling, not guilty in the least for nearly embarrassing Kurt in front of their dad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Yo peeps! Finally, The First Time! This has been one of my favourite chapters to write, but I think it probably helps that it was a really good episode in the first place. Oh Carson, you and your suggestive comments in front of Burt.

I'm sorry I skipped Asian F and Pot o' Gold, I just didn't think that enough really happened in those to make good chapters, not to mention that I couldn't wait to write this!

I might skip through other episodes in Season 3, or just incorporate a few of them into one chapter, because to be quite honest, I didn't enjoy quite a few of them.

Also, I've written up most of a pretty pivotal chapter which won't be happening until after Season 3 is over, and I can't wait to finish it up and everything, because I kind of prefer writing original storylines and stuff rather than just editing actual Glee episodes.

Also also, I titled all of the chapters now!

Anyway, I think this Author's Note has been sufficient, thank you so, so much for your alerts, favourites and reviews!


	17. I Kissed A Girl

To say that Kurt's presidential campaign had been shadowed by Brittany's would be an understatement. Not that it wasn't a good campaign, it's just that he was up against _the_ Brittany S Pierce.

The same would have happened to anybody, really. It was McKinley High and she was luring voters in with candy and things that should never hold any value in a functioning high school.

It was an unspoken truce amongst Kurt's closest friends to do what they could to help Kurt win. Blaine and Mercedes walked through the school handing out badges and leaflets, while Carson helped Kurt with his speech.

Rachel might have helped too, but she had ultimately stabbed Kurt in the back by deciding to run for president as well, despite already having landed the lead role in the school musical.

"Seriously, Kurt, I still don't understand why you're friends with her," Carson said with a shrug, regarding Kurt coolly over the top of his laptop.

Kurt glared at him. "You're just sour because I have more friends than you," He said primly. "Anyway, she can be nice. Sometimes."

Carson snorted, rolling his eyes. "Clearly not that nice if she's endangering your chances of going to NYADA," He said speculatively, narrowing his eyes at Kurt.

"You know, I'm not even going to grace that with a reply," Kurt sighed, kicking Carson's leg. "I'll get into NYADA. I don't need school presidency to get in." He said firmly, trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince Carson.

* * *

><p>When the day of the speeches came around, the atmosphere in the bleachers was one of anxiety. Not many people had turned up, but Carson was squeezed in between Blaine and Burt, gazing down to the floor where Kurt, Brittany and Rachel were waiting.<p>

Kurt most definitely stood out as there was a large, sparkly horn protruding from his forehead. Brittany gave her speech which was as ridiculous as had been expected, and then Rachel stood up and flounced to the microphone in her usual over-dramatic manner.

When she spoke, though, she sounded hesitant, almost tearful.

"I would like to announce that I am pulling out of the election."

There was a stunned silence, before Carson started clapping slowly. A few others gave a feeble clap or two, but most just stayed still as Rachel stormed out of the hall.

Principal Figgins stood up to the microphone and looked around. "I suppose that leads us on to our next candidate. Mr Kurt Hummel!" He announced, shuffling to one side as Kurt stood up amongst cheers from Carson, Burt and Blaine.

Kurt launched into his speech with gusto, talking about what a real school president should be concerned with: the welfare of the students, and the opposition to bullying.

When he finished, he had barely even finished saying his final word when Blaine had rocketed out of his seat to give him a standing ovation. Carson and Burt followed suit, smiling reassuringly at Kurt.

* * *

><p>The next day was tense. It was vote day, and the school was practically buzzing. There was an extended lunchtime as everybody filed into the hall to vote. Carson was walking with Mallorie, following close behind Kurt.<p>

"If you don't vote for my brother, I will find out, and I will make your life hell," He muttered to her. She began to laugh, but stopped when she saw he was serious.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. I was planning on voting for him anyway," She murmured back, nudging his arm.

When they joined the queue, they were behind some of the New Directions. Some came out of the booth after voting looking blank, while some had knowing smiles on their faces.

When Kurt came out of the booth looking pale and nervous, Rachel hesitated, so Carson gave her a good push towards the booth. She stepped in and drew the curtain behind her.

After a too-long wait for the curtain to open, she emerged, looking smug. Carson shot her a glare before stepping into the booth. He thought about not drawing the curtain – surely it was obvious who he would be voting for – but he did anyway.

He looked at the simple ballot paper for a moment. Brittany Pierce, or Kurt Hummel. He put an X beside Kurt's name and went over it twice before slipping the piece of paper into the ballot box.

He stepped out of the booth and watched Mallorie go in, and come back out after less than ten seconds.

"I voted for Brittany," She said with a smirk as they exited the hall.

"You're lucky you're a girl or I would've kicked you in the balls for that," Carson retorted, not even batting an eyelid.

* * *

><p>That night, Kurt was almost unbearable to be around. "What if Blaine didn't vote for me?" Was his question of choice, and he asked anyone he came across.<p>

"Sweetie, Blaine is your boyfriend. Of course he voted for you," Carole said when she was faced with the question upon arriving home from work.

"Blaine would vote for you if his hands were on fire and he couldn't write," Burt said when Kurt cornered him in the kitchen.

"Dude, he's Blaine, of course he voted for you!" Finn said, giving Kurt a too-hard slap on the back.

"If he didn't vote for you, he can think twice about me being okay with your now-active sex lives," Carson answered, at which Kurt just blushed and slithered out of the room sheepishly.

* * *

><p>The next day, school was even more tense than it had been the previous day. Kurt was stumbling around like a drunkard, while Blaine tailed him closely with a steadying hand and a reassuring smile.<p>

Carson stayed away from Kurt for much of the day, insisting that it was bad for his nerves. He knew Kurt would rather have Blaine looking after him anyway.

When glee club was over and Carson had finished writing an article on the library, he was walking through the halls when he found Rachel beside her locker looking shaky.

"What's wrong, Berry? Did one of your animal sweaters unravel?" Carson asked, leaning against the locker beside hers. She just shook her head and took a deep breath.

Finn lumbered up beside them, looking anxious. "What's going on?" Carson asked him, folding his arms.

"Kurt had to go to the principal's office," Finn said, folding his arms.

"That...could be a good thing, you know," Carson said, furrowing his brow.

"Yeah, but Figgins didn't sound very happy when he came to get Kurt," Finn said, glancing at Rachel. "It just doesn't feel good, you know?

Carson was about to reply that no, he didn't know, when he caught sight of Kurt walking through the crowds of students, his head down. He stopped beside them and looked up. His eyes were shining with tears and he was pale.

"Someone stuffed the ballot box," He said, almost in a whisper. "I told them it wasn't me, but I'm still under suspicion, and I've been disqualified from the election."

There was silence in the group. Carson glanced at Rachel, who had gone even paler, her jaw slack. He froze, his mind flashing back to her abnormally long time behind the voting curtain.

It was her.

"I have to find Blaine," Kurt said, his voice cracking before he sped away to look for his boyfriend.

"It was you." Carson said, turning on Rachel.

"H-how did you know?" She stuttered, her hand shaking as she raised it to cover her mouth.

Finn looked at her, shock evident on his face. "Rachel, how could you?" He asked. Carson could almost see the cogs turning in his brain.

"You've butchered Kurt's chances of winning, I hope you know that," Carson said, glaring at her before walking away in the direction Kurt had gone.

* * *

><p>After searching for Kurt and Blaine for around fifteen minutes, he found them in the back corner of an empty classroom, Kurt's face buried in Blaine's shoulder as Blaine rubbed his back gently.<p>

Carson wordlessly went and sat in the row in front of them, patting Kurt's hair and giving Blaine a grateful smile before pulling out a notebook and working on an article in order to give them space.

After scratching out the word 'hygiene' after his third attempt at spelling it and deciding it didn't look right, Kurt sat up. "Sorry," He muttered, wiping uselessly at his tear-stained cheeks.

Blaine handed him a tissue. "Don't be sorry, Kurt. This was important to you," He said gently, squeezing Kurt's shoulder.

Carson contemplated telling Kurt that it was Rachel who stuffed the ballot box, but he knew it wouldn't do Kurt any good, and he wasn't that mean. Sometimes.

When Kurt had pulled himself together and made himself presentable, the three of them left the classroom and trooped across the parking lot. "Come to our house tonight, Blaine," Carson said, glancing at Kurt. "I'm sure we'll all appreciate having you there."

After convincing Blaine that he was sure, and that it was no trouble, Kurt got into Blaine's car with him, leaving Carson to drive home alone.

Kurt and Blaine got there first, and when Carson arrived they were already curled up on Kurt's bed, giggling like children. Carson just rolled his eyes and went downstairs, grabbing some food for them and for himself.

He threw the food in their general direction as he passed Kurt's room, and proceeded to sit in his own room where he had every episode of Friends at his disposal.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kurt seemed better, but he was still downcast. He stayed practically glued to Blaine's side, not letting the shorter boy out of his sight.<p>

Carson sat with the Glee club that afternoon – beside Quinn – and watched Kurt congratulate Brittany on her win. When Rachel stepped into the room, he fell silent with everybody else.

"I would like to inform you that it was me who stuffed the ballot box." She said. There was a collective intake of breath. "It will be on my permanent record, I'm being suspended for a week, and disallowed from performing at sectionals." She said, before walking out of the room silently.

Kurt had paled considerably, and nobody really knew what to say. Carson and Quinn glanced at each other trying not to make a sound in the deafening silence.

When glee club was over, Kurt, Blaine, Quinn and Carson walked out to find Burt waiting for them in the corridor.

"Dad, is everything okay?" Kurt asked, tightening his hand around Blaine's.

"I've got something to tell you boys," Burt said, smiling at Kurt and Carson. "That is, if you can tear yourself away from your friends."

Kurt smiled weakly and kissed Blaine goodbye, while Carson almost squawked in Quinn's ear when she hugged him. He wrapped an arm around her before she stepped back and winked at him, before he turned to follow Burt, trying not to show any signs that the hug had affected him at all.

They arrived in Mr Schuester's office to find Carole and Finn already there. There were six flutes of champagne on the desk, one for each of them. Burt picked two up and handed them to Kurt and Carson.

"You're now the sons of Congressman Hummel!" He said, grinning.

"You changed your name?" Carson said, stepping forward to hug his dad.

"Don't be stupid, Carson," Burt said.

Carson pouted and fell back to stand beside Kurt, who had sat down.

"I beat Sue Sylvester!" He laughed, raising his glass and clinking it against Mr Schuester's. "Cheers to her failure, and our success!" He said triumphantly, laughing.

Kurt raised his glass half-heartedly, and Carson put a hand on his shoulder, wishing he could have done more to help him win.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Okay. I'm going to begin by saying how extremely, ridiculously, profusely sorry I am. I haven't updated this for an unforgivable length of time, and you're absolutely allowed to abandon me on a deserted island if you so choose.

But next of all, yay for Hummels! Today I was feeling miserable because of family things, and was very bored while hold up in my room avoiding civilisation, so I decided to write! This was rather fun. Carson just hates Rachel. And I'm still speculative of this whole Hummelberry thing. Silly Rachel. Kurtcedes is forever.

Anyway, thank you so so _so _much for your continued reviews and favourites, I don't deserve any of you!


End file.
